


Nesting

by projekt_azrael



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catradora Kid, F/F, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, She Ra can give herself a dick because I said so, catradora fankid, if you don’t want to read it you can just skip it, is that a thing? idk it fits so, it gets naughty at chapter 4, magic!cock, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projekt_azrael/pseuds/projekt_azrael
Summary: Nearing the end of a long pregnancy, Catra prepares to welcome her and Adora's first born into Etheria
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 135
Kudos: 1415





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is very pregnant and just wants to nap, but it's gonna take a lot more than a few extra pillows to help her fall asleep

Catra was exhausted. With the baby due any day now, the concept of a good night sleep was but a distant memory. It’d been at least a solid month of tossing and turning throughout the night - plus she still had to tolerate Adora’s occasional sleep fighting (at least one of them could fall asleep).

It wasn’t just the uncomfortable extra weight she had to carry around, but the sore joints and being out of breath after a mere flight of stairs was getting old. Granted, Catra knew what she was getting herself into when she volunteered to carry their baby. Not to say she hated being pregnant, there were definitely ups and downs along the way. For one, the first time she felt the baby move was one of, if not, _the_ most magical thing she had ever experienced - and she’s married to She Ra.

Catra remembered the first time Adora got to feel the little kicks for herself; an eager hand pressed up against the swell of her tiny baby bump, waiting with _literal_ bated breath for something to happen. After feeling the tiniest of flutters against her hand, Catra couldn’t help but snicker at the gasp powerful enough to suck all air out of the room. Adora’s eyes welled up almost instantly as a toothy grin spread across her entire face.

That was also the same day Adora learned she had a weird “magical connection” with their baby, at least that’s what she called it. Catra, on the other hand, referred to it as an “annoying party trick”. The quirk being, any time Adora spoke directly to their baby, be it across the room or from inches away, it would move around and kick like crazy inside of Catra. The whole “magical connection” being that it didn’t work with anyone else, _just_ Adora.

Of course, Bow and Glimmer insisted the theory be tested; which made for one of the most exhaustingly annoying and yet somehow cutest days Catra had ever experienced in Brightmoon. Entrapta would’ve been proud of the lengths Bow went with this scientific theory; the four of them even figured out the maximum distance Adora could trigger the baby to kick: 52 meters.

The “annoying” part mostly came as the months kept on and the baby grew bigger. Having her internal organs be used as a punching bag wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing to deal with. Catra would never openly admit it, but her wife being a magical princess probably had something ( _everything_ ) to do with the interesting party trick. After all, magic was the whole reason her and Adora were having a baby to begin with, she had to give the mighty She Ra at least a _little_ more credit.

Catra sighed quietly to herself and pressed a gentle hand against her baby bump. “Can I get at least a few hours of sleep today?” She proposed jokingly, lightly tracing a claw through the fur of her belly. “I can’t imagine you’ll let your mom and I get any sleep _after_ you decide to come out of there.”

For once, Adora had actually left Catra alone for longer than 20 minutes so she could try to nap. But that clearly wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Catra’s ear flicked in contemplation as she fluffed a pillow and placed it between her knees. She laid down but lasted only a few seconds before she groaned in annoyance and sat back up. At this rate she would need a LOT more pillows to get some decent sleep. Catra glanced at the bed and studied its minimal contents; she was gonna need a lot more of... _everything_. Maybe that’s what was missing?

***

Adora sat on a couch with Glimmer, the two were engrossed in some princess related conversation. Catra approached quietly as not to interrupt _too_ rudely.

The blonde’s face lit up upon seeing her wife up and moving. “Oh, hey! I thought you were taking a nap?” Adora questioned, a stray hand gently trailed along the soft fur of Catra’s arm. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

There it was. Catra smirked and slowly blinked at her wife. Though ultimately an endearing gesture, having Adora constantly check up on her did drive Catra a little crazy at times. All she could do was shake her head and sigh. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but Catra never answered Adora’s question and communicated through gestures alone. She took Adora’s hand into her own and lightly kissed at her wife’s knuckles before giving the slightest tug that insisted Adora get up and follow her.

“I... o-oh.” The blonde blushed hard but rose from the couch. Their fingers interlaced with Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s forearm as she led them away. “Okay, I’ll catch up with you later, Glimmer!” Adora tossed over one shoulder and aimlessly trailed behind her purring wife.

The two walked rather slowly down the halls of Brightmoon, that mostly being because Catra couldn’t move as fast as she used to, what with being heavily pregnant and all. At least there weren’t any stairs on the way back to their room or else they’d definitely have to stop so Catra could take a breather.

Adora being herself, had to ask again if something was wrong; Catra’s silence from before wasn’t exactly reassuring, although a very soft purr could be heard rumbling in her wife’s chest. “Catra, are you okay? Did something happen?” At the mention, Adora’s brain instantly created fake scenarios to worry her with. She released a soft gasp. “O-oh! Is it time? Is the baby coming?” Adora hissed through a harsh whisper.

Catra just rolled her eyes. She was far too focused on her task at hand. Making sure Adora doesn’t have a panic attack came second on her list.

“S-should we tell the others? I thought the baby wasn’t supposed to be here until next week! Is that bad? Is a week too early?” Adora continued to sputter out question after question, concern clearly increased with each breath.

Upon reaching their bedroom door, Catra finally turned around to face her wife and placed a single index finger over Adora’s lips to calmly shut her up.

Blue eyes briefly glanced down at the finger and then back up to match with Catra’s gaze. Still, not a word was exchanged, but rather a look - one that playfully said: “are you done?” with a cocked eyebrow and a sassy stare.

“Sorry.” Adora muttered behind hushed lips.

With that, Catra opened their bedroom door and led them inside.

Adora briefly hesitated in her step and noted the obvious difference to their room from when she last saw it this morning. “O-oh?” The blonde lightly cocked her head to the side and took the image in full. Somehow, Catra managed to gather (what seemed to be) every single pillow, blanket, and comforter in the entire castle to concoct an over sized fluffy nest in the middle of their bedroom, complete with a hanging canopy. “So, you’ve been... _busy_.” If anything, Adora was quite impressed, but at the same time, she had to ask the obvious. “Babe?” Adora cleared her throat. “Where did all of this come from?” She gestured vaguely at the space that used to be their bed.

Again, Catra didn’t answer and instead led Adora to the nest. “Lie down.” She insisted calmly and pointed at the huge array of blankets and pillows.

“O-okay?” Adora stuttered but did as she was told. She definitely had heard those exact words before but in a very different tone... which was partly why Adora was so confused. Regardless, she kicked off her boots and opened the hanging canopy up before plopping down into the center of the bed. The overwhelming softness was a bit much for Adora, she’d much rather have a firm mattress, but this was clearly for Catra to enjoy.

Adora adjusted as Catra very carefully climbed into the nest too; the blonde lent both hands for stabilization as her very pregnant wife crawled into the confined space beside her. Before Adora could ask what to do next, Catra pushed her flat against the bedding, climbed atop of her hips, and straddled her wife. Adora’s face flushed before she realized Catra was merely rearranging her nest to better suit the two occupants. Adora watched as everything was meticulously fluffed and packed into their proper spots; one pillow went behind Adora’s head, two under her arms, and one beside her waist. A cocky smile rose to Adora’s lips. “For a second there, I thought you dragged me in here for something else-“ a pillow smacked Adora in the face in interruption and made her burst into laughter. “Is that a no?” Adora teased as Catra climbed off of her.

“Maybe later.” She replied with just as much sass and got back to situating more pillows for herself; one between her knees, one under her waist, and two between her hips. Catra breathed in exhaustion and curled up under her wife’s arm, laid one ear against the strong beating heart, and draped her limbs atop Adora’s body. Catra took in a deep breath, inhaling Adora’s comforting scent. Finally, a heavy sigh was released as bliss was achieved.

“Tired?” Adora couldn’t help but snicker as her wife’s head lightly nodded against her chest in response. Being used as a body pillow during Catra’s pregnancy wasn’t exactly something she considered when the two discussed having kids, but she didn’t necessarily mind it either. Just above her right hip, Adora felt the softest poke in her side and lifted her head slightly in order to better see the baby bump pressed up against her. She snickered quietly and placed a free hand on the side of Catra’s large belly. “You’d better behave yourself, little one, your mother is trying to sleep.” She lightly grazed her thumb through the soft fur.

Again, “magical connection”; almost instantly did the baby start to move about and kick like crazy in response. “ _Adora_...” Catra groaned into her wife’s chest.

“Sorry! Sorry! I forgot, 52 meters!” She apologized frantically and pressed a quick kiss atop of Catra’s head.

Despite the minor interruption, it didn’t take long before Catra was fast asleep in Adora’s arms and purring softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Catra's due date just around the corner, Adora can't help but worry after noticing the little changes in her wife's behavior

Adora stirred from her sleep and instinctively reached a hand over to Catra’s side of the bed but was met with emptiness. Her arm spread across the sheets a little further in search for her wife. Adora’s eyes slowly fluttered open to find herself alone in the nest. “Catra?” Her groggy voice hardly broke above a whisper as she glanced outside the hanging canopy. 

As Adora lifted her head, she could hear the sound of water lightly babbling. _That must be Catra in the bath._ Adora assumed. Without wanting to disturb her wife, she carefully poked her head out of the nest and spotted the brunette relaxing in the bath with her back facing Adora. A sly smile rose to her lips as she ever so carefully crept out of the nest. Adora intently watched for any signs that Catra knew of her presence as she gently stepped down to the floor and quietly crawled on all fours towards her wife. 

After growing up with a Magicat, Adora liked to assume she was decent at stalking her prey, after all, she learned from watching Catra for so many years. 

Now only a few feet away, Adora moved slower than ever before. Her eyes practically drilled into the back of Catra’s head as her prey was within arms length. Adora exhaled gently through her mouth and took one final step and closed in on her wife. 

Suddenly... Catra’s ear flicked just slightly. “Hey, Adora.” She gently greeted, a soft trill to her voice. 

The blonde huffed in disappointment once she realized her cover was blown. “How did you know I was behind you?” Adora plopped down on her stomach along the edge of the bath beside Catra’s head. 

“I heard you get up.” The brunette answered calmly and cracked open one eyelid to peer over at her wife. “You aren’t as stealthy as you think.” 

Adora snorted, dabbing her finger into the warm bath water and swirled the bubbles around. “But I’ve gotten better though, right?” 

Catra smirked and slowly closed her eyes once again. She took her time answering and let the momentary silence speak the truth. “Eh?” She shrugged. “A little.” 

It was better than nothing. Adora released a short laugh through her nose and kept her attention focused on Catra. Her eyes studied over even the smallest details of her wife’s face while she sat in complete bliss. It became a more common occurrence for Catra to bathe in water as her growing pregnancy made it harder to self clean like she normally did. That and Adora assumed Catra liked the warmth on her sore muscles and joints. She got distracted staring at her wife until a growl from her stomach loudly interrupted the peaceful moment. 

Catra cracked open one eyelid and peered over at the blonde. “Hungry?” 

Adora pecked a quick kiss to Catra’s cheek with a snicker and pushed her weight up onto her arms. “I’m gonna go grab us some breakfast. What do you want to eat?” 

“Nothing.” Catra lightly shook her head. 

Adora paused in confusion and reeled back over to her wife for clarity; Catra almost _always_ had an answer for that question. “A-are you sure?”

“Mhm.” She confirmed calmly; her eyes sealed shut as she remained in complete bliss.

 _Maybe she already ate?_ Adora thought to herself. That was the only explanation she could come up with. Granted, by the time Adora crawled out of bed, Catra had already bathed; it’s quite possible she ate something before that too. But Adora had to be sure. “When was the last time you ate?” She asked. 

“Adora, I’m fine.” Catra’s tone expressed the slightest bit of annoyance, as if she already knew where the conversation was headed... and her wife replied just as quickly. 

“I didn’t ask you that.” 

The brunette paused and sighed in defeat. Both eyes slowly opened as her stare locked with Adora’s. “Yesterday morning. But like I said, I’m not hungry.” 

_Yesterday morning?!_ Adora nearly shot to her feet in concern. “Catra, you’ve gotta eat something!” She insisted. “What about the baby?” 

Catra passed it off as a minor concern. “They’ll be fine.” Both hands instinctively cradled around her lower belly at the mention of their kitten. 

Adora fumbled through her own thought process; everything the doctors, her friends, and even First One’s ancient texts told her about pregnancies felt so useless in comparison to Catra’s whole experience. How was everything so different between humans and Magicats? “B-but?” The blonde mumbled with uncertainty. 

“Please, Adora? If I get hungry, I’ll let you know.” Her soft expression and voice spoke sincerity. “I promise.” Her blown pupils certainly helped too. 

The blonde knew she worried too much, and even more so regarding the love of her life who just so happened to be pregnant with her child. Adora thought back on the nights she’d found Catra raiding the castle pantry for a quick snack. Unlike humans, Catra didn’t necessarily have the weird pregnancy cravings nor the morning sickness; her appetite increased, sure, but not for concocting interesting recipes at 3am. Regardless, Catra knew her body better than Adora or any of the countless “ _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ ” scrolls they’ve read through. Adora pursed her lips in contemplation and groaned. “Okay, I trust you.” She leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Catra’s forehead before heading out. “But I’m bringing you something just in case.“ 

Catra peered up at Adora as she hovered above her; a mischievous smile crept upon her lips. “Okay... but you’d better dry off first.” 

“Dry off?” Before Adora had time to process the suggestion, Catra’s hands shot out from the bath and grabbed the blonde by the shirt collar. In one swift motion, Catra tugged Adora’s weight over her head and launched her wife into the water with a heavy splash, spraying sudsy water over the rim of the bath. 

Slowly, Adora’s eyes surfaced just above the water and shot a playful glare over at the brunette. Catra snorted loudly before unleashing a powerful roar of laughter. Adora floated closer and shot a quick stream of water between her teeth directly into Catra’s face. The crack in Catra’s high pitched squeal brought back lighthearted memories from their childhood. 

The blonde rose from the water just slightly and pressed her palms against the edge of the bath, trapping Catra between her arms with her back against the wall; their faces now inches apart. “Well, aren’t you proud of yourself?” Adora tried to be intimidating in her current position but couldn’t resist her wife’s contagious laughter. 

Catra snorted. “Just a little.” She lifted her hands out of the water once again but this time to gently pull Adora in for a kiss or two. Both were soft with their touch, neither one pushed for something heavier and enjoyed the delicate press of their lips. 

Adora pulled away just slightly, the warmth of her breath hovered against Catra’s lips. “So about that _later_?” She hinted back to their conversation from last night. 

Catra groaned and shoved Adora’s face back into the water. “Keep it in your pants.” She sneered. 

Adora laughed and blew bubbles into the water with amusement. She was trying so hard not to crack a “wet” joke as Catra climbed out and wrapped herself in a towel. Instead, Adora crept to the edge of the bath and propped her chin in her palm to admire her wife from afar. “You’re beautiful.” She complimented. 

Catra tried not to roll her eyes, knowing Adora’s tone was nothing but sincere. “Flattery will get you nowhere.” She peered over one shoulder with the slightest curl to her lip. 

“Will it get me a towel?” The blonde suggested. She’d rather not get their room any more soaked than it already was; it’s not like Catra would be the one to mop up the mess. 

The brunette hesitated for only a moment before tossing a nearby towel into Adora’s face with a soft slap. 

“Thank you.” Her voice muffled from beneath the towel. At first, Adora merely pat-dried her face before pressing both palms against the bath wall and lifting herself out of the water. Just as she hoped wouldn’t happen, a rush of water held within her clothes poured onto the floor in a heaping splash. 

Catra spun around at the noise and did her best to hide a laugh behind her hand. The look on Adora’s face as she stared down at the mess was priceless, that and the soaked clothes suctioned to her skin emphasized the very defined abdominal muscles beneath her shirt. For just a moment did Catra reconsider that _later_ , especially after Adora removed her drenched shirt and wrung it out over the bath, allowing Catra a pleasant view of her wife’s toned back and shoulder muscles. Although, she couldn’t resist gently sliding the very tip of her claw down Adora’s spine. Catra closed off the distance between them and tucked her chin into Adora’s neck from behind. “Hurry back.” The tip of her tail suggestively brushed against Adora’s inner thigh as she walked away and disappeared behind a dressing screen.

***

Adora changed clothes and made her way down to the dinning area rather quickly. She pushed the large swinging doors inward and effortlessly navigated her way in between and around kitchen staff members as they prepared a hearty breakfast for the whole castle. 

Catra insisted Adora hurry back and she promised to do just that. She only needed a couple things from the kitchen: a scoop of fresh assorted fruits, a protein based meat, and a side of eggs. 

“Well, good morning, Princess Adora!” 

The blonde recognized the lead chef’s voice and spun around. Thankfully he didn’t mind her slinking around the kitchen while his team was trying to work... or he just didn’t say anything simply because she was the She Ra. “G’morning, sir.” Adora kindly greeted but hoped the conversation wouldn’t keep her too long. 

“Where is your Catra? I’ve got a new recipe I’d love for her to try!” He boasted proudly and interrupted before Adora could respond. “I would’ve asked Queen Glimmer, but with all due respect to her majesty, she can be quite the picky eater!” He quietly snickered to himself before continuing. “Catra loves trying new foods!” 

Adora chuckled through a shy smirk and remembered the look on Catra’s face the first time she tried real food. “Eating Horde rations for nearly 18 years will do that to you.” She joked but knew it to be completely true. After all, the first time Adora tasted chocolate cake, she thought her mouth would explode from the overwhelming sweetness. “As for Catra, she’s on strict bed rest until the baby arrives. I was stopping in to grab us some breakfast.” 

“Bed rest? Oh! Let me make something special for her!” The chef insisted and darted through the kitchen without a second to waste. “She and the baby are going to love it!” 

“I’m sure she’d appreciate the gesture, sir, but that’s really not necessary.“ Adora tried to explain over the loud clattering of pots and pans. “Catra said she isn’t very hungry.”

“Nonsense! It will only take a moment!” The lead chef hardly looked at Adora as he busied himself with work. At the snap of a finger, he instructed several team members to prepare a hearty breakfast dish for Adora with a bag to go. 

The blonde took a step back and watched the crew gracefully manage and work around each other without fault. Amidst the loud noise, a familiar metallic meow echoed from behind. Adora spun around just as Melog rubbed up against the back of her leg. “Well, hello to you too!” She greeted them with a snicker and scratched behind their ear. “Did Catra send you?” 

Melog trilled in response and continued to rub up against Adora’s legs, this time pressing their head with a little bit more force. 

Adora definitely felt the difference and couldn’t help but laugh at its implications. “Someone’s a little impatient.” She teased the oversized pet and scratched her fingers through their coarse fur while they circled around her legs. “She’s gonna have to wait a little bit longer.” Adora tried to explain to the magical creature. 

Melog‘s mane turned a pinkish-purple shade as they yowled impatiently and tried to nudge Adora towards the exit. 

The blonde nearly stumbled backwards at their strength and braced herself against the door frame. “I know! I know! Just hang on a second!” She complained to Melog through a harsh whisper and turned her attention back to the head chef. “How’s it coming, sir?” 

“Almost done!” He threw over one shoulder with a hand wave. 

Melog continued to push at Adora’s legs in between affectionately rubbing up against her with loud purrs and trills. For a moment, Adora considered bringing out She Ra just to stand her ground against the giant magical cat but was cut short after being handed a big bag of food to go. “Thank you, sir! I’ll let you know what she thinks!” Adora yelled over one shoulder as Melog tugged her by the belt. 

Just before the exit, Adora eyed a tray of sweets in momentary contemplation before caving in, pulling back against Melog, and snagging two donuts on the go. “Okay! Okay! We’re going, see?” She reassured with a tired sigh and hurried her pace for Catra’s sake.

***

The bedroom door opened with a quiet squeak as Adora carefully entered before Melog forcefully nudged their head against the back of her legs to fully push her inside the bedroom. 

Catra laughed from inside her nest. “Thanks, Melog!” 

They trilled in reply and resumed wandering through the Brightmoon corridors. 

Adora scoffed through an amused grin and watched the magical cat walk away with a proud sway to their step. “You sent Melog to come get me?” 

“You were taking too long.” 

Adora practically heard the pout on Catra’s lips. “I was only gone for ten minutes!” She snorted and set the food bag on the nearest flat surface before kicking off her boots. 

Catra carefully scooted herself to the edge of the bed to greet her wife. “I can still miss you.” 

Adora noticed Catra moving to stand and hurried over to the nest to force her to stay put. “Well, I’m back now so you can stop worrying - that’s supposed to be _my_ job!” She leaned down to give her wife a kiss and felt a gentle smile against Catra’s lips as a strong purr built in her chest. They let the kiss linger just a moment longer before parting. 

As Adora pulled away, she felt the slightest resistance on Catra’s end. At first, she thought nothing of it but was quick to notice the brunette’s tail had loosely twirled around her wrist as she left to retrieve her breakfast. Even from the opposite side of the room, Adora could still hear Catra’s strong purrs as if she was right beside her. “By the way, your _personal_ _chef_ misses your company.” Adora smiled and unpacked the bag’s contents. “He made something special just for you and the baby despite the fact that I told him you weren’t hungry.” 

Catra smirked and gently caressed her baby bump. “How thoughtful.” 

“I’m still having a hard time believing myself. Are you _sure_ you’re not hungry?” Adora emphasized her question once more. “Like... not even a little bit?” 

Catra cocked an eyebrow high and shook her head in response. “No, Adora.” It’s not like her answer changed since she was last asked, which was no more than 10 minutes ago. 

The blonde bit her lip in contemplation, because yes, it was more than a little bit odd for Catra to suddenly not have an appetite. “Are you feeling okay? Like... are you sick or something?” Adora asked sheepishly. 

Catra huffed tiredly and leaned back into the nest of pillows. “Would it make you feel better if I ate something?” She crossed her arms above her belly. 

“Just three bites?” Adora gave her best puppy dog eyes. “Then I promise I’ll stop bugging you about it.” 

The brunette inhaled deeply and slowly released the breath before begrudgingly holding out one hand. “Fine. Three bites. But that’s it.” 

Adora grabbed both meals and moved back over to the nest to sit down beside Catra. “What about _five_ bites?” She asked politely rather than insisted; her negotiating skills needed some work. 

“Don’t push it.” Catra took the food from her wife and gave the softest glare. She cracked open the lid, sniffed the breakfast, and stuck a fork directly in the center. Catra raised a scoop from the dish but paused. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Adora intently watching her. Catra released a sharp sigh and clicked her tongue in mild annoyance. “Can I help you?”

Adora’s stare was so intense she almost looked spaced out. “Oh... sorry.” She snapped her attention away and focused on the food in her lap. 

“Were you watching to make sure I actually took a bite?” Catra couldn’t help but tease her wife through a scoff; the tip of her tail flicked up against the blonde’s chin. 

“Maybe?” Adora muttered under her breath sheepishly. “I know you keep telling me not to worry but...” her eyes nervously darted over to Catra and met her stare, which was surprisingly soft. “I don’t know, you just seem a little... _off_ lately?” Adora picked her words carefully but still sounded unsure of herself. Insecurity led her eyes back down to the food as she aimlessly stirred a fork through her breakfast. “For one, you _never_ used to say no to food; and now that you’re due next week but suddenly have no appetite makes me think there’s something wrong with the baby.” Adora explained vaguely and scratched the back of her neck out of nerves. “And then you somehow managed to make _this_ all by yourself.” She gestured at the nest surrounding them. “I don’t even know where half of these came from...” 

Before Adora could finish, Catra moved in closer to her wife and pressed both hands on the side of her face to drag her frantic attention back to Etheria. “Adora.” Catra began, their stares locked intently. “Our baby is fine. The reason I’ve been a bit off lately is because...” she paused for a moment in contemplation but changed her mind at the last second. “I‘m just... really excited to meet our baby.“ Catra laughed at herself and shrugged. “And maybe a little bit impatient too.” 

A dorky grin flashed across Adora’s lips as she stared down at Catra’s big belly. “I’m excited to meet them too.” She pressed both palms against the sides of her wife’s baby bump and gently brushed her thumbs up and down through the soft fur. “Definitely anxious, but in a good way.” 

Catra smirked in agreement with one fang slightly poking out between her lips. She mapped one hand atop of Adora’s and pressed their foreheads together with the other. They’ve already waited so long to be a family, and very shortly would that dream finally become a reality. 

Adora leaned down and pressed a very gentle kiss atop of Catra’s baby bump. “Can I?” The blonde peered up at her wife and hoped her soft puppy dog eyes would do the trick once more. 

Catra released a tired sigh and couldn’t help but smile as she begrudgingly agreed. “Go ahead.” She leaned back on both hands in preparation; at least she got a warning this time, it was always far less annoying when she knew it was coming. 

“We’re ready when you are, little one.” Adora spoke to the baby and felt their little movements right away. “We‘re both excited to meet you.” Her eyes lifted and met with Catra’s soft expression as she delicately pushed a loose strand of blonde hair back behind Adora’s ear. “Don’t keep us waiting too long, okay?” 

Catra felt a tug at her heart; she could tell Adora was just as impatient to meet their baby as she was. “They’ll be here soon, don’t worry.” She tried to give at least some reassurance. 

Adora huffed, a soft chuckle escaped between her lips. “Yeah... this is gonna feel like the longest week of my life.” Her hands remained on Catra’s belly and felt the little flutters of kicks thump against her touch. Waiting truly was the hardest part. 

“I mean, who knows; it could be sooner?” Catra implied ever so subtly and gently brushed a claw along Adora’s jaw. 

“Or it could be later.” The blonde shrugged and quickly suggested the alternative. “That’s what happened when Glimmer had Aster. Remember?” Adora reminded. “He was at _least_ three days overdue.”

Catra scoffed. “It better _not_ be later!” She lightly poked at her belly and laughed. “Your _magical_ mother may be asking nicely but she’s not the one carrying you around all day!” 

Adora narrowed her gaze on her wife as a smug grin curled one side of her lips. “What do you mean? You never complain when _She Ra_ carries you around the castle all day.” She teased with an eyebrow cocked high.

The brunette’s ears flicked back in momentary embarrassment. Yes, her wife can turn into an 8ft tall magical warrior princess that’s built like a brick wall, what’s not to love? Her cheeks flushed at the mention of Adora’s alter ego. “Eat your breakfast.” Flustered by the thought, Catra shoved Adora’s face away and the blonde erupted into laughter as she fell back onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think Adora finally figured out why Catra is acting so weird...

Catra aimlessly picked at her bowl of food and sighed. After eating three bites, Adora held up her end of the bargain and agreed to stop pestering Catra, which put her attention elsewhere; meaning she didn’t see Catra glance down at her baby bump and press the pads of her fingers against her lower abdomen. Her brows furrowed slightly in discomfort for just a moment before the feeling passed. Catra glanced over at her wife as she shoved a huge spoonful of food into her mouth. “Do you have any plans for the day?” She asked timidly amidst the silence. 

Adora looked up from her breakfast with cheeks stuffed and shrugged her shoulders high. “Nothing super important.” She tried and failed to talk with her mouth full before forcing the food down with a heavy swallow. “Why, what’s up?” 

“So you _do_ have plans?” Catra reiterated for clarification. 

That tone was all too familiar. Adora paused and set her breakfast on the nightstand beside the bed before she turned back to her wife. “I do, but I can cancel if that’s what you need.” 

Catra almost scoffed at the reply. “Adora...” she stopped herself from getting frustrated and lowered her voice. “It’s a yes or no question. I don’t want you canceling plans because of me.” 

“And I’m telling you it’s no trouble.” Adora gently placed a hand on Catra’s knee. “Look, I know you said you’re excited to meet the baby... but I can tell there’s something else.” 

The brunette’s soft gaze intently locked with those beautiful blue eyes with hopefulness. “You can?” She mumbled quietly, almost to herself, almost in surprise.

“Yeah, I think the mandatory bed rest is messing with your head.” Adora sounded so confident in her answer it was almost embarrassing for Catra to know how wrong she was. “How about we go for a short walk and get some fresh air? Maybe take a few laps through the halls?” 

Catra cocked one eyebrow high. “You can’t be serious...” she grumbled with a very unamused stare. But Adora’s optimistic smile didn’t flinch - seems she was serious after all. Catra flopped back into the comfort of her nest, smushed a pillow against her face, and groaned loudly. 

“Catra, you can’t just stay cooped up in here all day.” Adora lightly nudged at her wife’s thigh to try and encourage her into a short trip. 

“You and I have two very different definitions of the term _bed rest._ ” Catra mumbled beneath the pillow before moving it away from her mouth, simply so her next statement was heard loud and clear. “I‘m staying right here.” Catra plopped the pillow back over her face and sighed. 

For a moment, Adora didn’t react. She didn’t really know what to say or do exactly... why was Catra so adamant on staying? She was obviously bored of doing nothing all day. Regardless, Adora knew something was wrong but just couldn’t place it; plus Catra didn’t sound in the mood to explain herself either. With all options pretty much exhausted, Adora did the only thing she knew she could do. 

The weight on the bed shifted just slightly and Catra nearly smacked the pillow off of her face to make sure Adora wasn’t leaving. To her surprise, it was quite the opposite. Now laying down directly beside her, Adora gently interlaced her and Catra’s fingers together. She took in a slow breath and calmly released it before closing her eyes and remaining completely still. 

Catra looked Adora over briefly, perplexed by her stiff motions. “What are you doing?” She asked in a low voice. 

“If you’re staying, then I’m staying too.” Adora replied softly. 

Catra removed her hand from Adora’s and propped her weight onto her elbows. “Why? I thought you said you had something to go to.” 

“I also said it wasn’t super important, whereas _you_ are.” The blonde opened her eyes and peered over at her wife with a dorky smirk. Unfortunately, it faded rather quickly as Adora’s tone turned serious. “I can tell something’s wrong but I don’t know what it is or why you won’t tell me.” Her stare averted away for a moment as a finger lightly traced along Catra’s arm stripes. “If it was something I did or if you want me to leave you alone, I will.” Adora dragged her eyes back up to meet with Catra’s. 

The brunette bit her lip in contemplation and looked away. “You’re such an idiot.” She scoffed and shook her head. 

Adora couldn’t resist letting out a soft chuckle. “I know.”

Catra turned back to her wife with softness in her eyes. Of course Adora’s anxiety would convince her she was at fault. But, to be fair, Catra couldn’t blame her; after all, she was keeping something rather important from Adora. Despite having a good reason to, it still left her better half completely in the dark. Catra’s only focus now was clearing that doubt from Adora’s mind. The brunette released a soft breath and carefully inched herself closer to the blonde to curl up into her side. Adora openly welcomed the embrace and lifted her arms out to wrap around Catra’s shoulders. With one ear pressed against the blonde’s chest, Catra found comfort in the strong heart beat as it thumped against her skull. She nuzzled further into Adora and deeply inhaled her comforting scent. “I’ll tell you soon,” a low purr built in her chest. “I promise.” 

Adora released a shallow breath and let the words settle for a moment. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No.” The word rushed from her lips as her tail curled around Adora’s leg. She cleared her throat and tried again. “N-no, please. Stay.” 

Adora squeezed her hold around her wife just a little tighter. 

The pounding heart against Catra’s ear gradually softened to a steady and calm rhythm. A soft smile pushed up her cheeks as she lifted her head from the blonde’s chest. “Do you wanna go on that short walk now?” 

Adora snapped her head up in confusion. “I thought you wanted to stay here?” 

_I do._ Her brain instantly replied. But more importantly, she needed Adora to be okay too. Catra curled her claws into her wife’s shirt but retracted quickly enough. “I... want _you_ to stay with me.” The words rushed out of her mouth with eyes averting away; here’s hoping she wasn’t too obvious. “I mean, it’s not like I can really do much while on bed rest.” 

Adora’s gaze narrowed just slightly as her eyelids tightened with suspicion. A cheeky grin curled the sides of her lips. 

“What?” Catra snapped, her cheeks flushed in defense as she sat up in bed. 

“You seem...” Adora paused in thought. “ _Clingier_ than usual.” Her touch lightly grazed along Catra’s forearm. 

The brunette blushed as her ears flicked back. “Am not!” Catra shoved another pillow into the blonde’s face. 

Adora recovered from the attack easily enough and sat straight up to meet her wife. “Oh yeah?” She teased and scratched at a special spot behind Catra’s ear. 

Despite her best efforts, Catra didn’t last very long. The softest whimper escaped her lips as she curled into the touch and purred. An annoyed groan grumbled out of her throat between trills. “This is not-“ 

“Because you like me?” Adora finished with a cocky eyebrow tilted high. “Yeah, yeah, sure.” She released a soft laugh through her nose and leaned in to peck a kiss on Catra’s forehead. 

Just as Adora removed her touch, Catra’s hand snapped up to keep it in place as she leaned in and pressed their lips together with a bit more force. She inhaled deep through her nose and closed her eyes in bliss as Adora reciprocated the kiss. The purr in Catra’s chest grew stronger with need and ached for something more - Adora’s wandering hand along her thigh certainly played a role too. In one swift motion, Catra shifted her weight and threw one leg over Adora’s hips to straddle her wife. 

The blonde snickered and placed her hands along the sides of where Catra’s hip bones _used_ to be, having since disappeared because of the baby. “ _Now_ is it later?” A cocky grin flashed across Adora’s lips after gently pulling Catra in closer, intentionally driving a subtle grind of the hips against Catra’s to tease her with. 

The brunette‘s breath hiked in anticipation as she cupped Adora’s face in her hands and leaned in close. “You’re insufferable.” She whispered before going back in for another kiss. 

Adora chuckled as their lips met heavy once more. The purr deep within Catra’s chest released a soft trill each time they parted for air; Adora couldn’t help but smile at the sound - _somebody_ was clearly enjoying themselves. Adora slid her arms up Catra’s lower back and pulled their bodies as close as possible, though they had to work around the baby bump just a little. Adora hardly paid any mind to her current position with the swell of Catra’s belly pressed against her core. Her back arched at a bit of an awkward angle while simultaneously being pulled closer by the needy claws that tugged at her hair. No matter, as long as Catra was comfortable, Adora would be fine. And take it from the hungry moans that sneaked out between the brunette’s lips, she was perfectly comfortable. 

Adora carefully slithered her touch along Catra’s rib cage, up the coarse fur of her spine, and slipped underneath her top. Before her hands could manage to work off Catra’s clothes, a heavy poke pressed against her abdomen and remained there for a moment longer than usual. 

Both women stopped kissing and slowly pulled apart from each other to look down at the baby bump between them. Upon realization, Catra sighed in annoyance while Adora couldn’t help but find amusement in the situation and laughed. 

“Do you mind?” Catra grumbled in discomfort and lightly pressed her fingers against the baby’s movements as they stretched within the womb. 

The blonde ran her palm over the soft fur of Catra’s belly and felt several little kicks thump against her hand. “Betrayed by my own child.” She snickered. “How could you?” Adora’s eyes lingered up to Catra’s and noticed her expression of discomfort as the baby moved about. “Sorry!” She apologized and removed her touch. “Do you want me to-?” She only managed to point at her open palm before being cut off. 

Catra shook her head and swallowed hard. “No, it’s fine.” She waved a dismissive hand and carefully climbed off of Adora’s hips. 

The blonde tried to lend her hands to help guide Catra down but she was more than capable of doing it on her own, or just too stubborn to accept the offering. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” Catra sighed and glanced over one shoulder at Adora with a smirk. 

“Are you sure?” The blonde climbed off the bed and hurried over to Catra’s side to help her stand. “We don’t have to go for a walk if you’re not up for it.” Adora insisted and gave Catra’s hands a soft squeeze. “I don’t want to push you.” 

The brunette huffed tiredly, pressed her weight against her wife’s arms, and rose from the bed. “I’m willing to go if it makes you feel better.” Before Adora could interject, Catra pressed a finger against her lips. “And besides, as long as I have you with me, I’ll be fine.” 

As the shushing finger fell away, Adora hesitated in her response. Just as Catra didn’t want plans to be cancelled because of her, Adora preferred the same, except she’d much rather her very pregnant wife not leave bed rest unless she absolutely needed to. Maybe a little exercise and fresh air _wasn’t_ what Catra needed? Adora huffed quietly to herself and hoped she wouldn’t have to wait much longer for Catra to tell her what was wrong. “If at any point you feel like it’s too much, just tell me, okay? And we’ll come right back.” She insisted softly and brushed her thumbs against the back of her wife’s hands. 

“Deal.” Catra smirked and pressed a quick kiss to Adora’s lips before they moved for the door. 

***

“See? This isn’t so bad, is it?” Adora tried to encourage despite the incredibly slow pace Catra begrudgingly moved at. 

“Weren’t you the one that insisted bed rest was my best option?” Catra shot her wife a mean side eye. 

Adora brushed it off with a playful scoff. “Oh come on, you gotta get up and move at least a little!” She tried for encouragement. 

“Easy for you to say.” Catra practically growled. “You’re not the one who has to carry around an extra 20 pounds all day.” She clung to her wife’s arm and rubbed her cheek into Adora’s shoulder with a soft purr. Another pang of discomfort shot through her lower abdomen. Catra tried to play it off as nothing so Adora wouldn’t worry but she could only ignore it for so long. Instead, she focused on her breathing rather than pay any mind to the mild annoyance that stung at her core. The resolve was only temporary as her grip tightened on Adora’s arm before she insisted they stop to rest. 

Adora stood very close to her wife and held out her arms for Catra to brace herself against if need be; nervous hands hovered over the brunette’s hips just in case. “Everything okay?” Anxious eyes wandered over her wife in evaluation, as if the cause of Catra’s lethargic behavior would be obvious. 

The brunette heaved in exhaustion and carefully slowed her breathing. “I-I’m fine.” She stuttered and turned her attention up to the blonde. “Can we go back now? I’m tired.” Despite her best efforts to hide it, a pained whimper quietly slipped past her lips. 

Adora couldn’t resist the plea. She could tell Catra was genuinely exhausted, even though they’d only walked up and down the hall once. “I suppose.” She released through a heavy sigh and turned the two around before switching to sincerity. “Do you need me to carry you back?” 

Catra hesitated for a moment. _Need_ was a strong word, spite could manage her to walk the rest of the way on her own, but did she really _want_ to? “Yes, please.” The very tip of her tail flicked in what seemed to be annoyance. 

Adora gave the softest smile. She knew Catra worked on vulnerability for years after they defeated Horde Prime together. From time to time, she would close herself off and refuse to ask for help; she especially noticed after Catra became pregnant but that was more than likely for different reasons. Still, she was proud of Catra for accepting the help. Adora let go of her wife’s hands momentarily as a bright yellow glow encompassed her entire body. Seconds later, She Ra stood in Adora’s place. Without the slightest bit of effort, the Princess of Power knelt down and picked Catra up bridal style in her strong arms. 

Maybe it was the presence of Adora’s alter-ego or the fact that they were headed back to her nest, regardless, Catra felt much more relieved in that aspect; her sour mood easily slipped away with a snicker. “Did you really have to turn into She Ra to pick me up?” Now it was Catra’s turn to poke fun at her wife. 

Adora blushed. “N-no... I just assumed it’d be easier... ya know, with um... longer legs? We’d get back faster!” She fumbled over her words. 

“Riiiiiight.” Catra played along but found herself comfortably curling up against She Ra’s broad chest as they walked back down the hall towards their bedroom. “I’ve seen the mighty Princess of Power pick up a tank before and now her very pregnant wife?” She snickered. “Ouch, I didn’t think I gained _that_ much weight.” 

Adora fumbled through her words. She was stuck in a trap. Regardless of if she had transformed or not... Catra would still tease the idea that she called her own wife fat. “I... n-no! That’s not... you-“ 

Before Adora could come up with a rebuttal, the playful laughter of children echoed down from the opposite end of the hall. 

Adora had so little time to react, she more or less stood her ground as little Luna and Aster darted in between and around her legs. Granted, the concept of an 8ft tall warrior princess built like a brick wall standing completely still against two tiny toddlers was a simple task. But their excitement still remained; it wasn’t often the kids got to see She Ra out and about in the castle. “Careful, kids!” Adora replied playfully yet with a pinch of assertiveness to her tone. She carefully moved to carrying Catra with one arm easily enough in order to better see her own feet - the intention mostly being to make sure She Ra wasn’t turned into a jungle gym whilst holding her heavily pregnant wife. Speaking of... Adora briefly turned her attention to Catra and noted her ears had since turned down while her tail thrashed about slightly. “Hey,” Adora spoke softly amidst the children’s loud giggling. “You okay?” She gently tapped her thumb under Catra’s chin to draw her attention up in hopes of better reading her expression. 

Catra kept her body close to She Ra’s chest and gave a shallow nod in response. Her stare was distant as she wrapped both hands along the sides of her belly; thumbs lightly massaging through her soft tummy fur in a soothing rhythm. 

Adora admitted to being pretty oblivious at times, but she could tell Catra was lying. That and the deep purr that thrummed against her chest had different intentions. Most times Catra’s purr was to express content or happiness, but on occasion she purred to calm herself down or ease her anxiety; Adora assumed this was one of those times. 

Before the kids got too rowdy, the King and Queen of Brightmoon came into view from the opposite end of the hall and spotted their children playing beneath She Ra. Rather, Glimmer’s Mom-Mode activated the second she noticed Catra in She Ra’s arms. The Queen instantly teleported to Adora’s side and insisted the kids go and play elsewhere. They only argued for a moment before their mother promised She Ra would play with them later. “Sorry about that!” Glimmer apologized as the kids ran off, their playful giggles echoing down the hall. “We didn’t expect to see you two walking around.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Catra teased from She Ra’s strong yet gentle hold. 

Adora huffed in defeat. “I thought getting a little exercise wouldn’t hurt but we only made it so far before we had to turn back around. All because _somebody_ got too tired.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Catra’s temple and coaxed the softest trill out of her. Adora noted Catra’s ears had since flipped back up and her tail settled; although the strong purrs remained. All around, Catra was far more affectionate than usual. The last thing Adora would do is complain about it though, especially while Catra was rubbing her cheek against the heart insignia of She Ra’s chest plate. A very small part of Adora wondered if there was something Catra was trying to tell her. 

“So that’s why the mighty She Ra made an appearance.” Bow added upon reaching the three girls. “How are you feeling, Catra?” 

The brunette shrugged. “Eh, I’ve been better.” 

“Is that your go-to response any time someone asks you how you’re feeling?” Bow crossed his arms over his chest curiously, his expression sarcastic. 

“Take it that I get asked nearly every three minutes from this one alone?” She hinted with her eyes back at Adora. Catra smirked with a playful scoff. “Well... it’s not like I can use that excuse for much longer.” She gave him a subtle eyebrow raise. 

Glimmer bounced on her toes in excitement. “Oh, I can’t wait! There’s gonna be another baby around here and you guys are gonna be parents soon!” She squealed in glee. “This is so exciting!” 

_Soon_. Adora’s heart warmed at the thought and held Catra just a little closer. “And now we play the waiting game.” She chuckled and very gently poked at the baby within her wife’s belly. “Any day now, little one.” She teased. 

Catra’s face instantly scrunched in discomfort. “It really is _every time_ with you, isn’t it, _Miss Magical Connection_?” She groaned and pressed a firm palm against where the baby kicked in response to Adora’s voice. 

The giant princess reeled her touch away from the baby bump momentarily and apologized frantically. “Sorry, baby! I keep forgetting!” 

“Oh I am _well_ aware.” Catra sighed in annoyance but couldn’t bring herself to actual anger. She knew Adora meant well, but damn if it wasn’t obvious this kit knew _exactly_ who their mother was. At least Adora could make the baby settle down just as quickly as she could rile them up. A _healing touch_ , she called it. Adora immediately pressed She Ra’s large hand against Catra’s belly as a light glow radiated from her palm. Catra mapped her touch atop of Adora’s and easily settled into the calming vibes as the magic took effect. It wasn’t long before she leaned back into She Ra’s warmth as the excited little kicks faded. 

Glimmer and Bow couldn’t help but snicker themselves. “You’ll have plenty of time to talk to your baby once they’re born, Adora.” Bow reminded. 

“Or if you can’t help yourself, just stay 52 meters away from your wife at all times.” Glimmer added sarcastically. Having gone through the same thing twice now, the idea of not having Bow with her during labor was unimaginable. 

The tip of Catra‘s tail twitched and instinctively wrapped around She Ra’s arm at the mere thought of it. “Absolutely not.” She grumbled to herself. 

“Even if I wanted to, it’s not like you’d let me.” Adora teased playfully and nudged at the brunette in her arms. 

Catra averted her eyes nervously. “Well maybe if bed rest wasn’t so boring I wouldn’t need you as a source of entertainment.” Her tail flicked about as her core tightened once more. An overwhelming urge to get back to her nest made her more than just a little antsy. Catra shifted her hips slightly with a soft groan of discomfort. She hardly paid any mind to the conversation as it continued between the three. Rather, Catra curled into her wife’s hold and felt the boom of Adora’s voice against her ear as the others continued talking about... _whatever_. She huffed tiredly and glanced down at the size difference between her and She Ra’s glowing hand as the healing touch kept on. Catra knew she was far shorter than Adora but being cradled in She Ra’s powerful arms made her feel pocket sized. Boredom lead Catra to aimlessly trail a claw along the heart shaped insignia of She Ra’s chest armor. She found her eyes wandering along the little details of her wife’s magical form; from the very defined biceps to the unscathed gold plating. 

Adora laughed at one of Bow’s dad jokes and Catra tilted her head up towards the sound. From this angle, Catra had a perfect view of She Ra’s strong neck and jawline. For three long years Catra despised Adora’s magical alter-ego, that was until she saw her in a brand new light. She Ra’s re-imagined look resembled Adora so much more; pants instead of a skirt, a helmet instead of a tiara, not to forget the hair poof and ponytail. Undoubtedly, She Ra and Adora were one in the same... except one was _four times_ her normal size. 

Catra smiled and watched Adora’s jaw and lips articulate each word as the conversation kept on. She hadn’t the slightest idea what the three were talking about despite how closely she studied Adora’s voice and facial features. Breathing in her wife’s comforting scent led the brunette to start purring once again. Suddenly, Catra felt a different type of shift in her core and easily enough did her loving smile turn into a sly grin. Her claw moved from tracing along She Ra’s armor to gently sliding up to the Princess’ strong neck and jawline. 

Adora’s attention was slowly dragged away by the soft touch that grazed against her chin. At first she tried to stay engrossed in the conversation but then Catra started nuzzling against her neck again. Not only did it tickle just slightly, but it was also very distracting. “Well, _someone’s_ affectionate today.” Adora couldn’t help but let out a short laugh in amusement as she scratched a finger under Catra’s chin. “What’s with you lately?”

The brunette purred into the touch and leaned her lips in close to Adora’s ear. “You know that _later_ you keep asking about?” The tip of her tail very subtly brushed against She Ra’s inner thigh and trailed up with just enough intention to get her point across.

The warm breath against her skin shot a chill down the blonde’s spine. “O-oh...” Adora practically quivered at the thought.

She Ra was an imposing force to be reckoned with, standing 8ft tall and stacked with muscle - the literal embodiment of power. And Catra could make her blush. 

Additionally, She Ra’s complexion was far more fair than Adora’s and made it rather obvious when she was flustered. Only then did Adora remember she was still standing in front of the King and Queen of Brightmoon while her wife ruthlessly teased her with temptation. “Uh...” she sputtered cluelessly. If only she could remember what they were talking about before. “We’ve gotta go.” Adora blurted, turned on her heels, and abruptly exited the conversation. 

Catra couldn’t hold in a laugh as She Ra quickly carried her back to their bedroom and kicked open the door with a heavy thud. “Well, you seem eager.” She snickered in amusement. “You said when I wanted to go back to our room, all I had to do was say something.” Catra shrugged her shoulders high. “You were taking too long, so I improvised. I knew this would get me back sooner.” 

“You...” Adora stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of their room. “You little _tease_.” If only she could plop Catra onto the bed like before. 

“What? I didn’t say _no_.” Catra perked one eyebrow high and fed the blonde with a certain softness to her stare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finally gets her "later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW and can 100% be read without it if you do not want to read it!

“I didn’t say _no_.” 

There it was again, She Ra blushing. The corner of the blonde’s lips curled into that dorky lopsided grin Catra loved so much. “Oh.” Adora tried to be coy but somehow managed a mushy romantic facade instead. “So _now_ is _later_?” 

Though phrased in such a confusing way, Catra understood but didn’t hold back a sassy remark. “Do you want this or not?” 

“Y-yes!” Adora practically blurted in excitement and cleared her throat in embarrassment. “I mean, only if _you_ want it too...”

Catra trilled and curled her tail up between She Ra’s powerful thighs and lingered along her crotch teasingly. In a swift motion, the brunette snagged one side of Adora’s crown and tugged that big head closer to her own until their foreheads pressed together. “On one condition, I make the rules. Got it, Princess?” 

Those bright blue eyes widened with what looked to be a mixture of arousal and fear. “Of course. What do you want me to-”

Catra cut her off and closed the distance between their lips with a strong kiss before making her first order. “Take us to the bed.” The words slithered through her teeth in a warm breath. 

She Ra promptly obeyed and gently set her wife down in the nest. Gentle hands carefully slithered along Catra’s fur and continued to return the soft kisses, not wanting to be too rough in her current oversized form. 

But Catra did. 

“Lie down.” The brunette demanded between breaths in a soft hiss. Her claws scraped against the reflective gold plated armor on She Ra’s chest as she trailed a finger along the heart shaped insignia. 

Without wasting any time, Adora did as she was told, despite her long legs hanging over the edge of the mattress. Next came Catra, who after removing her shorts, very carefully raised one leg up and over She Ra’s hips to straddle her wife’s giant form. Being at least four times her normal size, Catra’s legs had to spread quite a bit further to better feel every curve of She Ra’s muscular body. The brunette stifled a moan in anticipation and dragged her touch down Adora’s breasts and stopped at her powerful core. The very tips of Catra’s claws toyed with the hem of She Ra’s outfit; how badly she ached to rip the princess clean of her clothes. Instead, her fingers curled under the fabric and pushed the white suit up to expose those beautifully sculpted abs. Catra gleamed with pride and took in She Ra completely; seeing the mighty Princess of Power beneath her, completely at her will, was intoxicating. A low purr thrummed deep within Catra’s chest as she grinned. Her teasing stare flicked between catching She Ra’s glowing blue gaze to eyeing the defined ridge along those thick hip bones that trailed further down. A low purr thrummed in the back of her throat as she gently began to grind her hips against Adora’s.

The blonde bit her lower lip to hush the whimper that crept to the front of her mouth. Her hands slid up Catra’s thighs and encouraged the rhythm to keep on with a subtle tug. Her core tightened at the light pressure alone as she felt just how wet Catra already was through the fabric of her pants. Adora moaned, feeling her cock grow taut as the brunette dragged her slick folds along her hips.

Catra teased only so long before passing the blonde a playful smirk and edged herself further backward onto the Princess’ powerful thighs. Mischievous eyes narrowed in on the slight mess she left on the bulge of She Ra’s pants and ever so slowly dragged her touch up the blonde’s crotch. Temptation was a tease as Catra’s claws carefully snaked those white tights down and a sharp breath hiked in Adora’s throat. The brunette’s ears flicked towards the sound as she scoffed delightfully. “Eager, aren’t we?” Her voice purred through the playful teasing. She joked and reached for She Ra’s large hand and placed it flat against her pregnant belly. “Make sure we don’t get interrupted again.” She suggested with a slight eyebrow raise. 

Adora stuttered as her brain realized what her wife meant. “R-right.” Her giant hand began to glow against the swell of Catra’s bump as she felt the little movements of their baby ease into calmness. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be too difficult of a task to keep going while being completely buried in her wife. 

Already did it seem impossible as Catra was quick to shove the white tights far enough down to expose her cock to the air. Catra trilled in delight and brushed her soft palm down the erect shaft in anticipation. Adora bit her lower lip and fell back onto her elbows completely breathless, having already lost her focus.

“Don’t get exhausted just yet, big girl. I’m gonna need your help getting this thing inside me.” Catra teased, knowing all too well how sensitive She Ra’s cock was as she lightly pumped it in her grasp, feeling the excited heartbeat pulsate against her palm. 

Adora nodded several times and held her tongue. Her wife looked so beautiful on top of her she could hardly stand it. How badly she wanted to lay Catra flat on her back and lose herself in the rhythm of shoving her cock in and out of Catra’s pussy. She Ra was such a powerful force it was a little scary at times... but the way Catra loved it when they both lost control in the heat of the moment? Claws raked down Adora’s back as she thrust her hips into Catra’s over and over again. But that was when they were _trying_ for a baby, now a week away from the due date, Adora insisted she be extremely careful, even if Catra begged her to be rough. 

With one hand on Catra’s hip and the other wrapped around her cock, Adora helped ease her wife up as she angled herself into Catra’s folds. A choked grunt slipped past her lips as Adora caught sight of the bright pink folds of Catra’s pussy, plump and beaming in readiness. She fought the overwhelming temptation to thrust directly inside and pump rapidly. Adora felt her cock throb at the thought and turned her needy eyes up to admire the brunette from below. 

With brows furrowed inward and pupils fully blown, Catra eagerly waited with bated breath to ease herself down.

Adora’s thumb gently caressed along the ridge of Catra’s hip bone in reassurance. “Ready, baby?” She asked with the softest smile to her lips.

With several head nods and a weak whimper, Catra carefully lowered herself onto She Ra’s cock as it was gently guided inside. 

The blonde’s shaky hands were needy but never forced Catra to hurry her pace as she eased down. “C-careful.” Adora more or less told herself as she watched the head of her cock slide its way up into her wife. She stifled a moan after seeing Catra’s hips spread wider in order to take in its full girth. Adora tightened her grip along Catra’s hips just slightly as she bit her lip in restraint; toes curled in anticipation after feeling herself fully slip inside Catra’s warmth. Adora clenched her jaw, already feeling the tightness of Catra’s inner walls as they stretched to make room for her huge cock. 

The brunette released a tight breath as their hips finally met with She Ra’s cock stuffing her full. The fur along her spine frayed out as a shiver spread through her entire body. Catra locked eyes with her wife before stabilizing herself against the Princess’ defined hip bones. Her blue and yellow stare sent a chill down Adora’s spine as she slowly began to grind on the large cock within her.

Adora refrained before, but now that Catra had developed a comfortable rhythm, she tightened her grip on the brunette’s hip bones, dragged the small waist back and fourth against her own, and thrust her hips upward all in tandem with Catra’s movements. A cheeky smile rose to her lips as she moaned in pleasure. 

The brunette momentarily stumbled through her motions as she felt her kitten stir about with excitement. She had to laugh at the mild discomfort and scoffed at her wife beneath her; Adora looked so concentrated on the rhythm that she somehow managed to forget what was just asked of her not more than five minutes ago. “Aren’t you forgetting something, Princess?” Catra asked with a cocky eyebrow perked high as she slowed the tempo down. 

Adora looked up from where their hips connected and stared cluelessly for a moment too long. “O-oh! Right!” She blushed and slid her hands up a little higher on Catra’s waist to resume the healing touch on both sides. Adora smirked with a quiet chuckle as she felt the baby move against her palms as if to say hello before settling back down. “Heh... sorry.” Her sheepish stare turned up as she rubbed her thumbs in small circles along the fluffy hip bones. 

Catra released a tight sigh in relief and snickered herself. “Did you _really_ forget that quickly?”

“I got a little distracted, okay?” Adora stifled a moan as the brunette picked the rhythm back up and flashed a teasing grin. 

Catra released a high pitched giggle in pure amusement and leaned down to poke her index finger against the gem of She Ra’s crown. “The blood flow to your brain is _clearly_ being directed elsewhere right now.” 

The two teased each other with a knowing stare that only lasted so long before they both broke into a fit of laughter. 

Adora snorted and sat more upright beneath her wife. She Ra’s large hands roughly grasped around Catra’s thighs and tugged her hips just a little bit closer, the tip of her cock hitting a particularly sensitive spot along the brunette’s front walls. “You love it.” Adora growled. 

Catra moaned through a coy smirk and felt her chest thrum from the strong purr that built in her throat. “I do, and I love you.” She smiled wide and leaned closer to plant a gentle kiss on She Ra’s lips. Catra inhaled deeply and pressed harder into Adora as she breathed in her comforting scent. An ache in her core grew stronger and Catra found herself begging for more as the tip of her fangs teasingly scraped along She Ra’s lower lip. “How about you show me how much you love me?” Catra tempted the mighty princess and tasted the bitter sting of iron against her tongue. “I want you to prove to me that this kit is yours.” She hissed sharply before pulling away and smirked at the tiny drop of blood that formed on Adora’s lower lip. A subtle shift in the blonde’s expression shot a chill down Catra’s spine that guaranteed a promise would certainly be made. 

She Ra curled her lips inward, bit down with restraint, and ran her tongue over the tiny cut. That was just the challenge, wasn’t it? Losing herself completely in the moment and still raw her wife senseless. Adora couldn’t be as rough as they were nine months ago, but that didn’t mean an amazing orgasm was totally out of reach. A low growl and sly grin insisted the Princess of Power would deliver. Utilizing both hands while laying flat on her back, Adora lifted Catra up off of her cock by a few inches and drew her hips back inside with a heavy thrust. 

Catra whimpered in delight and dug her claws into She Ra’s gold arm bracers as the strong rhythm pressed on. Her fingers tensed from the sudden pressure and curled down into the metallic plating with a loud scrape as she held on tight. 

Adora clasped her hands a little stronger along Catra’s hip bones and drove into her wife just that much harder. Her intense glowing blue eyes stayed focused on Catra’s expression to make sure she caught any signs of distress that may tell her to stop; the sounds from her mouth, the furrow of her brow, the curl to her lips, _everything._

Adora licked her dry lips and bucked heavy into the brunette – who seemed to be enjoying herself a _bit_ too much as her sharp claws left deep jagged marks along the gold arm bracers of her armor. There was something about the threat of Catra’s sharp claws that terrified Adora, but more so than anything did she find herself drawn in by the fear. There were only so many things that could actually hurt her while in her She Ra form and yet Catra was so gentle despite the damage she was capable of. Adora guessed Catra could probably say the same thing about She Ra…

The lids of Catra’s eyes fluttered open as she locked onto her wife, a sly smile curled the edges of her lips and flashed Adora a hint of her fangs.

The blonde felt a swirl of anticipation bubble in her stomach. Catra’s claws were one thing, but her _fangs_? _Arousal_ , that feeling was definitely arousal. She Ra returned a cheeky grin and continued to pump hard and fast into the brunette from below; her hips driving out every little noise that slipped out between Catra’s lips.

Adora’s hands gripped tightly along her waist, tugging at her fur, and causing her tail to thrash about. Catra’s mouth hung open as she repeatedly breathed out Adora’s name between moans. Her hips jerked forward to try and keep up with the rapid pace Adora set for them but faltered all too quickly. Between the burning heat in her thighs and the burning need in her core, Catra could barely hold herself up any longer. “Ah... Adora, wait...” she interrupted out of breath and braced both hands against She Ra’s broad chest as she slumped forward in exhaustion. “E-ease up, baby.” Catra instructed quietly and let her weight sink down against Adora’s rocking hips. 

Despite riding on the edge, Adora stopped right away and pulled out. “What is it? What’s wrong?” The giant blonde princess huffed and cautiously brushed her glowing palms against the sides of Catra’s belly. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“Everything’s fine.” Catra lifted her chin from her chest with a sigh. “Riding your dick is just a little exhausting with an extra passenger tagging along.” She released a breathy laugh and ran a hand down to the underside of her bump. “Looks like you’re gonna have to finish what you started, oh mighty She Ra.” One fang poked out of her grin. 

Adora’s eyes averted just slightly as she felt the muscles in Catra’s legs twitch atop of her waist with exhaustion; was that really safe to do this late in her pregnancy? She thought. “Are you sure? I-I don’t want to-”

“Adora,” Catra interrupted. “You’re not gonna hurt me or the baby, I promise.” She had to laugh at the blonde’s obvious and completely valid worries. Catra traced the tip of her claw over the blue gemstone in the middle of She Ra’s armor and beckoned her to sit up. “C’mere.” 

Adora complied, holding Catra’s small body in the cusps of her palms before sitting up and meeting her wife with a kiss between exhausted breaths. 

Catra returned the kiss and parted for just a moment, the heat from her breath stung against sensitive lips. “Adora... you are my whole heart and I love you dearly... but if you don’t lay me down and get me off in the next five minutes, you’re sleeping on the couch until the baby arrives.” 

That seemed to have done the trick. 

In one swift yet careful motion, She Ra curled one arm around Catra’s small body, gently flipped them over, and laid the brunette flat on her back. Both of Adora’s hands pressed heavy against the mattress by Catra’s sides as she inched closer to her wife with a dopey grin stuck to her lips. The blonde leaned back on her heels and slid her big hands down Catra’s thighs, hooking around the back of her knees to reel the brunette in closer and wrap her legs around her waist. “H-how’s this?” Adora practically fumbled through her words as she leaned forward on her hands once more. Before Catra could reply, the obvious answer was that the angle was off. She Ra glanced back down to where their hips connected, or rather, _didn’t connect_ , and made the proper adjustments. With one arm holding up her own weight, Adora used her other hand to gently slide up under Catra’s backside and slowly raise her hips off the bed. “Heh.” Adora chuckled in success and looked forward to her wife that smirked in amusement beneath her. 

At least in her bigger form, Adora didn’t have to worry about smushing the baby between their bodies; She Ra was plenty big enough to fully arch over Catra’s pregnant belly, the only inconvenience was being occasionally tickled by the soft tummy fur. She Ra loomed over Catra nervously and ever so slowly curled her hips inward to meet the head of her cock with Catra’s slick folds once more. “Is this okay?” Adora’s gentle voice almost sounded strange coming out of such a powerful body. 

Catra understood the obvious reason for caution but teetering on the edge of her release was not the time or place to be hesitating. The brunette huffed and replied regardless. “Yes, j-just don’t stop.” She squirmed within the Princess of Power’s steady grip as the head of Adora’s cock teasingly slipped along her sensitive folds and pushed up against her clit. Catra needed to feel full again, to have the tightening pressure swell between her legs. Her claws ached for something to hold onto and dug into the tattered sheets above her head. 

Carefully, Adora pumped forward, keeping her eyes locked on Catra’s expression for safety. 

The brunette’s face pinched just slightly as she released a breathy moan of ecstasy while She Ra somehow continued to push further inside. The upward curl of her hips hit deeper than before as Adora gradually introduced the full hilt within her. Catra’s chest thrummed with excitement as the head of Adora’s cock pressed perfectly into her front walls. 

The familiar warmth writhed and pulsed around her cock as the brunette spread her legs further apart to make room for every last inch. Adora strained her head upwards to plant gentle kisses along Catra’s neck in encouragement. “That’s it, baby girl.” Her hips beckoned with a gentle grind as Catra adjusted to the overwhelming size. “I’ve got you... just breathe.” 

Catra’s claws released the torn bed sheets, grabbed the sides of She Ra’s crown for stabilization, and pressed their foreheads together. Her breath hiked in what was at first mild discomfort before she easily settled into pleasure.

Adora felt Catra’s body tighten as another slow and heavy thrust was delivered. Once again, she gently receded out, ever so slightly increasing the speed as she curled her hips back in. “How does that feel?” The blonde hissed between her teeth in a sly whisper. Adora already knew the answer by reading Catra’s body language alone, but knowing _exactly_ how to get her wife to crash perfectly into ecstasy with just the curl of her hips? She couldn’t resist teasing just a little. 

“Ah-dora...” she gasped as the thrusts grew longer and harder. The new angle of her hips tilted up into She Ra’s cock was addicting, Catra crossed her legs behind Adora’s waist to further encourage just how deep she wanted to go. “Gods, Adora, yes... don’t stop.” She beckoned. 

She Ra heard the plea loud and clear and churned her hips harder against Catra’s. The warm breath of Catra’s soft moan slithered against her earlobe, causing Adora’s spine to shiver as she bucked harder into her wife. With a rhythm in motion, Adora rocked her hips at just the right angle to grind directly up against Catra’s clit. 

The sights, sounds, and touches from the brunette were intoxicating for Adora; the way Catra bit her lower lip with a satisfied grin, how her aching and breathless moans shot a chill down the blonde’s spine, while her sharp claws barely broke the surface of She Ra’s tough skin. Adora admired the beauty of her wife within her arms as she pumped deep inside her.

A tight swell between her thighs begged for release. Adora’s breath hiked in a desperate need to let go but resisted the urge; she had to make it last for Catra. There was a momentary hesitation in the tempo as Adora curled the brunette’s lower back just a little bit tighter into her thrusts.

A high pitched scrape against She Ra’s crown followed by a needy cry told Adora that was just the angle Catra needed. Now with each passing thrust jolted the brunette and squeezed out a louder moan every time as she climbed closer to her peak.

Adora fought her own release and pressed her forehead into Catra’s chest fur. She gasped loudly as her body begged to let go of the heat that burned between her legs, but Adora held on. Above anything else, she had to carry Catra into her resolve first. The rhythm faltered as Adora struggled to resist, her hips crashed faster and harder than ever before as the muscles around her cock squeezed and pulled her in closer. 

The sharp pin pricks of Catra’s claws dug into Adora’s scalp as her orgasm teetered on the edge. “Adora... don’t stop... please... don’t stop.” She begged desperately as her walls tightened around She Ra’s cock. “Ahh-dora!” Catra yelped in surprise and clenched down hard. 

Adora gasped at the immense pressure and finally let go, releasing her heat within her wife in a quick burst of satisfaction. Hips continued to weakly thrust through the orgasm as they both trickled down off their high. Her cock twitched inside Catra as the last bit of cum spilled from her body. Adora heaved against the brunette’s purring chest and rode out the last bits of the climax with soft thrusts before finally easing to a halt. Their bodies remained static for just a moment in complete bliss, panting heavily in contempt exhaustion. Adora exhaled sharply with a weak chuckle then gently pulled out of and lowered Catra’s hips to lay flat on the bed. The brunette arched into the tattered bed sheets and nuzzled the side of her face against the fabric in satisfaction with a loud purr. The blonde snickered and couldn’t resist planting a slew of kisses along Catra’s cheeks as she chirped in joy.

She Ra sat back on her heels with a smug grin glued to her lips and admired her beautiful wife. In a glittery show of bright light, she transformed back into Adora and basked in the after effect of magic that fell around her body. The blonde heaved and released a breathy laugh upon locking eyes with the exhausted brunette. 

Catra smirked and wrapped her hands atop her big belly as she laughed in amusement of Adora’s dorky grin. “What?”

“Nothing.” She crawled closer and chuckled. “Just admiring _you_ : my beautiful wife and mother to our child.” Adora leaned in close, nuzzled their noses together, and pressed a quick kiss atop Catra’s forehead. The loud purrs eased into a soft rumble as the blonde curled next to her partner, placing her head against the vibrating chest with one hand aimlessly drawing random shapes through Catra’s belly fur. It was almost instinctual at how effortlessly and often Adora found herself touching Catra’s baby bump. Whenever they were apart for any given time, Adora always greeted the two as if she hadn’t seen them for several days, soft kisses in greeting for Catra and tiny talks and gentle touches for their little one. 

Unfortunately, for everyone else rather, Adora was the only one who was allowed to touch the bump. Catra was already iffy on touch be it from anyone other than her wife, and a common side effect of being pregnant was everybody and their mother wanting to feel the baby. Catra literally hissed the first time a stranger reached for her belly; so what if they knew Adora? Catra didn’t know them. 

After enough incidents, Adora took on the role of defending Catra from unwarranted touch. Though the blonde was never possessive of her wife and kit, Catra couldn’t help but adore the new protective nature Adora had over her and their baby. She had to laugh at the idea of how obsessive Adora would be after the kit was born. 

Her mind wandered on the image for only a moment longer before her attention trailed back to the blonde laying against her chest. A smile spread across Catra’s lips as she sighed deeply in content and gently ran her claws through Adora’s hair. 

Just then, her wife looked up with - of course - the slightest look of concern in her eyes. “That wasn’t too much, right?” Adora asked shyly. “Like...” she trailed off, her fingers lightly brushed through the soft fur of Catra’s tummy but stopped at the little movements that prodded against her fingertips. 

“My sweet, lovable idiot.” Catra laughed and squeezed the blonde’s face between her palms. “Are you ever _not_ going to worry about me?” Her thumbs brushed against Adora’s cheeks. She couldn’t help but snicker at her wife’s innocent expression smushed by her cheeks. 

Adora rested her chin against the swell of Catra’s belly and shrugged. “Probably not until the baby gets here.” 

Catra smirked coyly and raised one eyebrow suspiciously high. “You know...” she released her hold on Adora’s face and twirled a loose strand of blonde hair around her fingers. “There _are_ ways to make this baby come out faster.” She hinted with a certain softness in her eyes. 

Adora perked her head up in interest. “Really?” 

Catra laughed softly through her nose in amusement and tugged the blonde closer to her lips. “Mhm.” The warmth of her breath hovered just above Adora’s lips temptingly. “Ready to go again, Princess?”

It took a second before the gears in her head began to turn. “Wait but... o-oh!” Adora gasped in realization and blushed as a coy smirk spread across her lips too. “ _Oh_.” 

Excited giggles filled the room while their lips connected in a sloppy kiss as Catra rolled Adora against the mattress for round two. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Etheria, little one

_6_ _months ago_

A rumble of thunder woke Catra up to a very gloomy morning. She grumbled quietly to herself and turned over to wrap her arms around Adora, who was somehow still fast asleep. Light sprinkles of rain fell just outside the room and tapped gently against the stone balcony. Rather than lulling her back to sleep, the calm rain kept her attention alert. Her ears twitched as another small boom of thunder passed through the air. The smell of rain was something she grew fond of since living in Brightmoon, it wasn’t acidic and murky like it was in the Fright Zone. It was clean and nourishing, it helped the earth green and grow. 

Catra traced a gentle finger along Adora’s night shirt and thought about their little family to be. It all started at a festival just outside of Brightmoon castle. Glimmer and Bow insisted She Ra be in attendance, which meant Catra would be in tow. Between the carts of trinkets and treats, Catra caught sight of a newborn baby wrapped in a cloth around his mother’s back. When the two locked eyes something in the back of Catra’s mind clicked. 

She never really put too much thought into having kids, especially not with the life she had growing up. Shadow Weaver certainly didn’t help influence anything healthy on her or Adora. But seeing such a happy baby before her, cradled against his mother’s skin; Catra cocked her head just slightly as a warm sensation swelled in her chest. “Adora, I want one.” She stated not once breaking eye contact with the infant. 

Being distracted by everything around them, Adora was a little confused at first. Once they got back to the castle though, it was a simple enough conversation and they decided they wanted to have a family of their own. Although, asking the King and Queen of Brightmoon how they went about having children was a bit more of an awkward conversation. But with the help of Glimmer’s spells and She Ra’s... _magic_ , Adora and Catra were officially able to start trying for a baby.

Fast forward a few months and countless test after test, Catra _finally_ got a positive result. The two were ecstatic and began planning right away; like where the crib should go, what kind of toys they should get, and how many onesies is too much?

As the first month passed, Adora’s excitement never faltered... but unfortunately, Catra’s did. It all started when Glimmer asked how her first month was going as she reflected on the nights spent in the bathroom puking her guts out. The brunette raised one brow high in confusion... was that something she was supposed to relate to? Her hand subconsciously loomed over her lack of a baby bump and folded her arms across her chest anxiously. The more Sparkles talked about her experiences, the more Catra began to doubt.

That was several weeks ago... maybe even a month? Glimmer said they’d have to wait up to _nine_ months before the baby would arrive. But... part of Catra didn’t even think it worked. She didn’t have the same symptoms as Glimmer, like the cravings, morning sickness, or fatigue. The only changes she’d experienced so far was a mild increase in appetite which lead to the tiniest bit of weight gain, but that was it. No puking every 30 minutes, sleeping for 12 hours a day, or concocting weird food combinations at 2am. For Catra, it didn’t seem like enough to believe she was with child. 

Magic was still something she struggled to understand; Catra liked having logic behind explanations, not just a one word answer as to why or how something was possible. Even after watching Adora transform into She Ra a hundred times, she still found herself perplexed by it. She trusted Glimmer and Adora, but the part concerning magic is where Catra’s faith faltered.

Adora was so confident that it had worked and had yet to express a single doubt. So much so, she was already being extremely overprotective of Catra; letting her get plenty of bed rest, fetching her snacks and water, and whatever else she may need. Not to say Catra didn’t enjoy the pampering, but all the little acts didn’t necessarily help it feel real either. 

Catra sighed quietly and forced herself out of bed. Beside her, Adora stirred momentarily at the disturbance but easily dozed back off to sleep. 

The morning rain left the air damp and the floor cool beneath Catra’s feet. She wandered into the bathroom to take a shower but stopped herself mid step at the mirror. Her and Adora were two very different body types; Catra being more lean and agile while Adora was stronger and more built. But looking at herself in the mirror now... Catra cocked her head to the side in focus. She wore a standard pair of pajama shorts and a sports bra – the one thing she refused to let go of from her Horde days was the simple sleep wear. Glancing down at her reflection’s hips, Catra turned her body to the side. Both hands ran down the fur of her stomach and stopped just above the hem of her shorts. Her curious stare kept switching between looking down at her body to studying her reflection in the mirror. 

The morning is said to be when the body looks its most slim, so knowing Catra hadn’t eaten yet today either... she ran both hands over the soft fur on her stomach and let her touch linger above where the baby would be growing. It wasn’t much, but there was definitely a very small bump peeking out. 

Very slowly did a purr begin to build in her chest upon realization. The tip of her tail twitched in excitement as she bolted out of the bathroom and made a beeline for their bed. “Adora!” She blurted in warning only seconds before jumping on top of her wife. “Adora! Wake up!” 

The blonde yelped from the morning wake up call, shot straight up, and wrapped an arm around her wife’s waist. “Catra!” Adora instinctively summoned the sword of protection within her grasp and clung tightly to the brunette with her other arm. “What is it? What’s going on?” She questioned through grogginess and frantically searched for the danger within their room. 

“Adora! Focus! This is important!” Catra squeezed the blonde’s cheeks between her palms and fixed her wife’s sporadic attention on herself. 

Adora blinked several times and looked up at the brunette that straddled her hips. “W-what is it?” She groaned and made the sword magically vanish before falling back on her elbows. “What time is it?” 

“That doesn’t matter. _Look_!” Catra pointed at the very tiny bump of her tummy. 

Adora rubbed at her eyes to try to clear her vision and focus on what Catra so desperately needed her to see. Adora’s vision sluggishly adjusted to the light and focused on where Catra pointed. It took her brain a few seconds to process what she was being shown, and once it did, Adora’s eyes lit up with a soft gasp. “Aw, Catra!” She lightly brushed one finger through the soft tummy fur before her. “You have an itty-bitty baby growing in there!” 

“ _We_ do!” Catra emphasized, a loud purr rumbled in her chest. “Adora, we’re gonna be parents!” She put the blonde’s hands atop her tiny baby bump. “Your weird She Ra magic actually worked!” Catra leaned down and kissed her wife on the lips. 

Adora quietly snorted through the kiss before pulling away. “Catra, we’ve known this for like... two and a half months now?” She chuckled at her purring wife.

The brunette’s tail swished about momentarily before Catra reclaimed her emotions. Her multicolored eyes looked away, almost in embarrassment. “Well... it didn’t feel real to me until just now.” Her shoulders curled inward, like there was shame hidden in her previous doubts. Adora is a literal magical princess with an ungodly amount of abilities, why was believing in She Ra’s power so hard for her? “If I’m being honest, for a while there, I didn’t think it actually worked...” she scoffed at herself and shook her head. “But, after seeing _this_?” Catra turned her eyes down at her itty-bitty baby bump and smiled wide; just seeing Adora’s gentle touch graze over their baby made her chest swell with excitement. The soft brush against the fur of her hip bones pulled Catra’s attention back over to Adora’s tender and sympathetic stare. She felt happy tears well in her eyes as she giggled in disbelief. “Adora...” Catra cupped her wife’s face in her hands and gently pressed their foreheads together. “We’re having a baby!”

***

Adora woke in darkness to the feeling of tiny pin pricks against her chest. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as the grogginess cleared from her stare. Catra was sprawled out across her body but... something was off.

“Catra?” Adora groaned and rubbed at her eyes. How long had they been asleep? What time was it now? She tried to look around the room but was limited by the hanging canopy surrounding them. A low purr vibrated against her chest while her wife’s claws gently kneaded the fabric of her shirt. At first Adora just assumed Catra was dreaming, then she heard a soft, yet pained whimper slip out of her mouth. Concern instantly took over. “Catra? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” She gently ran her fingers through the brunette’s coarse mane. 

This time Catra responded, but with a head shake and a whimper. 

Adora resisted the urge to snap straight up and rather tried to carefully scoot up onto her elbows. Catra gripped tighter along her shirt as if to hold Adora in place. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” She gently reassured before getting comfy in the position Catra trapped her in. Adora’s eyes quickly scanned over her wife, noting the toes that curled with discomfort, the tip of her tail as it thrashed about uncontrollably, and a hand pressed against her lower belly. Another soft whimper escaped past Catra’s lips and suddenly, every weird behavior made sense; realization practically sucker punched Adora straight in the gut. “Is the baby coming?” She asked calmly in a hushed tone. 

Catra swallowed hard and nodded repeatedly as another contraction ripped through her abdomen. 

“ _Oh_...” Adora breathed. _Calm down. Everything is fine. Don’t panic... whatever you do... do NOT panic!_ The voice in her head screamed while the voice from her mouth somehow maintained composure. “Should I go and get help?” 

Catra shook her head and squirmed uncomfortably. “No... I just need you with me.” She choked through a grunt and gripped tightly at the shirt between her claws, subconsciously reeling the blonde closer. “ _Please_.” Catra whimpered. 

Adora felt a tug in her heart. Personally, she didn’t like the idea of it being just the two of them; what if something went wrong? _Maybe I should try to call to Swift Wind and have him relay a message to Glimmer?_ Adora did her best to come up with an alternative option to propose but was quickly dragged back to her wife’s needs as Catra let out another pained whimper, clearly trying to hide her cries behind clenched teeth. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Adora reassured sternly before a soft chuckle escaped her lips. “Hey, nothing bad can really happen as long as we have each other, right?”’

Catra fought through the pain and breathed a soft laugh out through her nose. Despite not wanting to move in the slightest, Catra made the effort to tilt her head back and look Adora in the eyes as she continued their childhood saying. “You promise?” She cocked an eyebrow high in amusement. 

Adora smirked, finishing it off. “I promise.” 

Catra rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Alright, if you’re done being a huge sap, then help me sit up.” She instructed. 

Adora’s smirk turned into a full smile as she pressed a quick kiss to Catra’s forehead and carefully pushed their weight up from supine. She adjusted her own position first and scooted back into the giant slew of pillows and spread her legs for Catra to lean back into her chest. Adora gestured for Catra to move closer and ever so slowly did she follow suit and slide backwards. The brunette exhaled sharply and let her weight completely slack against her wife’s chest; she reclined at about a 45-degree angle with both arms propped up on Adora’s legs by her sides. 

The blonde moved the brunette’s long mane off to one shoulder, tucked her head into the crook of Catra’s neck, and wrapped her hands along the sides of her wife’s huge belly. After nine long months of waiting, they would finally get to meet their baby. The thought made Adora’s heart jump in excitement; she rubbed her thumbs in little circles along the soft tummy fur and pressed a kiss to Catra’s cheek. 

Just then, another wave of contractions spasmed through Catra’s abdomen. She held in a whimper and clawed just slightly at Adora’s knees in ache. As the pain gradually faded, she released the tight breath held in her lungs. 

“How long has that been happening?” Adora asked softly, having felt Catra’s core tighten beneath her palms. 

“Since last night.”

Adora snapped her head up. “ _Last night?!_ Catra, why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” 

“I came and got you, didn’t I?” Catra retaliated, trying not to raise her voice too loud and wake up the whole castle in the middle of the night. “First, I had to set all of this up and-” she motioned at the nest surrounding them but paused mid-sentence and strained as another rapid series of contractions started up - now growing more frequent by the minute. Catra clenched her teeth and let her head roll back against Adora’s shoulder as she tried to mask how bad the pain really was, although a strained jaw could only hide so much. 

Adora cringed at the sound of Catra’s pained whimpers and felt the anxiety quickly build in her chest. Without a second thought, the blonde activated her healing touch and pressed a glowing hand against Catra’s belly. “Hey, you’re okay, baby. I’ve got you.” She gently brushed the knuckles of her fingers up and down Catra’s sides to help soothe her racing heart. “Just breathe.” Adora cooed and nuzzled her face against her wife’s neck. The blonde carefully watched every move Catra made; the shift in her hips, the curl of her toes flexing in and out, even the rhythm of her labored breathing. Adora placed very gentle kisses against Catra’s shoulder in encouragement as she came down from the previous wave of contractions. 

Easily enough did a low purr begin to rumble deep within the Magicat’s chest. She let out a heavy sigh and raised a hand to Adora’s head to run her claws through the blonde hair. “I didn’t tell you sooner because of the magical connection you share with the baby.” She huffed, sounding somehow upset by her own answer. 

Adora’s brows furrowed in confusion; she pulled away and she peered down at the brunette. “What do you mean?”

Catra took a moment to admire the blue in Adora’s eyes before explaining herself; a tiny sense of hurt could be found deep within her concerned stare. “At first it was really just an annoying party trick, but then I realized how connected you two really are.” Catra’s eyes panned down to the hands that securely cradled the sides of her belly. “Your magic works in tandem with your emotions, I never quite understood that until I became pregnant.” She caught herself in a momentary daze before scoffing and shifting the focus back to point. Catra’s eyes switched back up to match with Adora’s concerned gaze. “I can tell if you’re having a great day because they like to absolutely _destroy_ my insides.” She breathed out a soft laugh through her nose but easily turned serious. “But I can also tell if you’re really anxious about something...”

Adora slowly pieced it together for herself. “You didn’t want to stress me out because that would also put stress on the baby.” She stated quietly. 

Catra could almost hear the guilt in Adora’s tone, her heart sank at the thought. “I didn’t know how long this would take either... so if I told you right away, you would’ve been an anxious mess for almost 48 hours now.” The brunette added quietly. “Which could’ve distressed the baby during labor and...” she trailed off without finishing the thought. 

Adora wanted to face palm so badly right about now. 

Catra turned her head to look her wife in the eyes, a shy smirk curled one side of her lips up. “I was hoping you’d at least pick up on the clues.” 

Adora sighed and curled into the fur of her wife’s neck to hide her blushing cheeks. To think Catra had been keeping up the act for a little under two days without saying anything just so everything would hopefully go smoothly without any added stress? Adora wrapped her arms around her wife and baby tightly. “ _Oh_.” She grumbled in embarrassment. 

The two shared a quick laugh before the room settled back to silence. Adora released her arms from the hug to continue brushing her thumbs through the soft fur of Catra’s belly. Little traces of magic trickled above her healing touch like dust in the sunlight; a tiny kick poked against her fingertips almost as a sign of reassurance that everything would be okay, that _they_ were okay. A soft smile curled Adora’s lips up as she released a short chuckle through her nose.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you sooner.” The brunette spoke up, her voice lightly cracked as her emotions got the better of her. She’ll blame her hormones for that later. “At first I thought it was a good idea until it got harder to hide.” Catra mapped her touch over Adora’s and sighed quietly to herself before turning back to look at her wife. “Are you mad at me?” 

The blonde reared her head back in surprise. That was certainly not something she expected to hear out of Catra’s mouth. “W-what? No! Why would I be mad at you?” She laughed nervously. “If anything, you should be mad at _me_! I feel so stupid right now!” Adora admitted shamefully and pressed her blushing face against Catra’s shoulder once again. A gentle kiss along her back was left as an apology. She let out a sigh and lifted her head back up to rest in the crook of Catra’s neck. “It’s a lot different than what I expected.” 

The brunette chuckled quietly. “That’s because you were reading all of the wrong books, dummy.” She teased playfully and lolled her head against Adora’s. 

“Unfortunately, Bow’s dads didn’t have any information on Magicats.” She replied just as sassy and scratched that special spot under Catra’s chin. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault humans don’t have the same kind of instinct as I do!” She snapped in rebuttal but couldn’t help curling into Adora’s mesmerizing touch. Catra’s purr thrummed louder before she playfully batted her wife’s touch away with a giggle. 

The soft moment was short lived as Catra’s core tightened once again as another wave of contractions spasmed through her abdomen. Though the healing touch worked wonders on pain management, the looming ache of discomfort still made Catra’s hips shift uncomfortably. 

Adora furrowed her brows in concern as the brunette squirmed between her legs. “What do you need me to do?”

Catra’s ear flicked back in response to Adora’s voice before she glanced over her shoulder. “You can keep doing _that_ , for one.” Her eyes pointed at the healing touch still pressed against her belly. “But only after you help me take these off.” Her fingers tugged at the hem of her pajama bottoms. 

Adora only stumbled through the thought process for a moment before realizing something that should’ve clicked in her brain _hours_ ago. _Wait... h-here? We’re doing this here?_ Adora glanced around at the nest Catra created and only just now made the connection. _Oh... THAT’S what this is for._ Admittedly, Adora had everything perfectly planned to a tee, she always did. A full presentation had been laid out in preparation for the birth, one with detailed research and data – unfortunately, this plan did not include an obstacle course for Catra’s sake. Adora pictured at least being in a medical ward with trained professionals when the baby arrived but... Catra was, well, a cat, a _Magicat_ to be more specific; the process of giving birth probably varied between species a lot more than she originally assumed. Before now, Adora wondered why Catra never cared to read all the baby books George and Lance lent their way. Again... instinct. _I guess we’re doing this here then_. Adora’s brain accepted easily enough and helped ease Catra’s bottoms off to be kicked aside. She reached for a nearby bedsheet to use as a thin coverup for Catra’s hips in the meantime. 

Once the healing touch resumed, the brunette sighed with content and curled into the magic’s warmth. 

“Better?” Adora asked softly from behind, a hint of a smile to her lips. 

“Much.” Catra leaned back against her wife’s chest, pressed a hand atop of Adora’s, and nuzzled into her neck. “You have a name picked out, right?” She lightly grazed the tip of her claw under the blonde’s chin. 

Adora scoffed playfully and slowly stroked her thumbs up and down the sides of Catra’s belly just above her hip bones. “Of course I do.” 

“And you’re still not going to tell me?” Catra teased with a light finger flick to Adora’s jawline. 

The blonde reeled back just slightly and snickered. “What? You don’t trust me?” Adora grabbed at Catra’s playful hand and kissed at her knuckles. 

Catra paused for a moment to give her wife a very sassy look before responding. “Adora, you can turn into a giant eight-foot-tall magical warrior princess with a talking unicorn companion; you can be just a _little_ unpredictable at times.” 

The two shared a quick laugh together just before Catra’s core tightened with another series of contractions; not nearly as painful as before now with Adora’s magic easing the ache but it certainly lasted a bit longer. 

Despite using She Ra’s healing power, Adora still felt helpless. She knew there was only so much she could do to help while Catra was responsible for so much more. Adora did her best to soothe Catra with plenty of shoulder kisses, ear scratches, and gentle words of encouragement. As the contraction passed, Catra sighed heavily in relief. Adora paused momentarily before quickly ending the topic of names on a reassuring note for her wife’s sake. “It’s a good one, I promise. Bow and Glimmer really liked it.” 

Catra’s tail playfully tapped against Adora’s bicep. “It’s got the Best Friend Squad’s approval, huh?” Catra released a laugh with a tired breath. “I can’t wait to hear it.” She had no doubt in her mind it was a good one; Catra trusted Adora with that responsibility early on, she was just eager. Her eyes wandered down to the hands pressed against the sides of her big belly. Catra smirked contently and began to massage her thumb across the back of the blonde’s hand. 

Adora sighed to herself before dipping her head back into the crook of Catra’s neck. “Are you ready?” 

Catra’s ear flicked back in question. “What, to push?” 

“No, no, I mean... are you ready to finally be parents? To meet them? To have a family of our own?” Adora corrected, her voice turned soft as she trailed on. Strange to think that after waiting for so long the moment had finally come, and now that they were so close, it was like time was at a complete stand still. 

Catra felt another dull wave of contractions build in her core as the question repeated in her head. She groaned just slightly as the pain passed. “Of course! Don’t you remember how disappointed we both were when Sparkles told us the process would take nine months?” 

Adora laughed at the memory. It was a long conversation. “To be fair, they didn’t exactly teach us any of that stuff back in the Horde. I thought babies came out of a portal.” She laughed at herself and shrugged, seeing the silliness of it now. 

Catra snorted. “Bow thought I was serious about stealing a baby.” 

Adora practically face palmed. _Of course he did_. She thought to herself. “Why must you tease him?” 

“Because he makes it too easy!” Catra quickly replied between laughs and leaned further back into Adora, holding the top of her belly as the giggles faded away. 

***

_4 months ago_

To clear her mind, that was what she told Catra. She had gone to workout to _clear her mind_. Adora heaved in exhaustion, hunched over with her hands resting on her knees. She looked up from the ground and eyed the punching bag that swayed from the ceiling after laying into it for over an hour. Her shoulders and knuckles ached from “punching her feelings out” for so long.

Maybe it was time to get back to her wife… even if she didn’t feel like anything had been resolved.

Adora sighed and ran a hand through her hair to remove the ponytail that tugged at her scalp. She knew she was worrying over nothing, but that didn’t make the insecurities go away. Just when Adora thought she was getting better after working on it for so long, little thoughts came back to haunt her.

Maybe it was something she should talk to Perfuma about? Guided meditation seemed to help both her and Catra overcome their past trauma. Maybe it could better clear her mind of the insecurities her anxiety coaxed her into believing.

As the punching bag slowly swayed to a halt, Adora grabbed her things, shoved them in her duffle bag, and left the training room unsatisfied. At least going back to her room had the one thing that never failed to make her happy. She gave a soft knock in warning before opening their bedroom door. “I’m back.” Adora called for her wife and dropped her stuff at the door with a thud.

There was a slight pause before Catra spoke up from their bed, a book in her hand and several pillows tucked behind her back. “Feel any better? You were gone for almost three hours.” She noted, taking a quick glance at the clock.

_Three hours?_ “Was I?” Adora had to make sure of it for herself. She left their room a little before 10am, and it was just now 12:30. “Oh…” she paused, slightly in embarrassment. “Guess I was gone a little longer than I intended.” She mumbled to herself, one hand rubbing at the back of her neck. But did she actually feel any better after all of that? Adora hissed through her teeth in thought. “Um… not really?” She shrugged.

Catra slapped the bookmark between pages and closed the novel to be set aside, now all focus was directed on Adora. “Come lay down.” She motioned by patting the space beside her on the bed.

The blonde’s shoulders slacked with a heavy sigh as she looked down at her sweaty self. “I really should take a shower first.”

Catra raised one eyebrow high and pointed her chin down in slight annoyance at the poor excuse. “Adora.” Her stern tone implied she was no longer asking as she patted the space beside her yet again.

Nervous eyes darted away only momentarily as Adora kicked off her shoes and moseyed on over to the bed to lay down. “You’d better not complain that I stink.” She warned before crawling on the mattress over to her wife’s side.

Catra scoffed. “You _always_ stink.” She teased as the blonde curled up around her and the baby bump. “Now tell me what’s wrong before your head explodes.” She slipped her fingers through Adora’s hair and lightly traced her claws along her scalp; if Catra couldn’t get her wife to confess her worries, the least she could do is help her relax.

Adora sighed in bliss at the touch and held her arms just a little bit tighter around Catra and the baby. One arm slipped up under Catra’s back while the other curled around the little bump of Catra’s fluffy belly. Their legs intertwined easily enough with the brunette’s tail wrapped around her thigh. Adora inhaled deep and released the heavy breath as she tucked her head into the crook of Catra’s sternum just above her little belly. She remained silent for a solid minute or two as she tried to make a single sentence out of the slew of words that raced through her anxious mind. Adora aimlessly brushed her thumb up and down along the side of the baby bump in tandem with Catra’s calm breathing.

The brunette never rushed her wife to open up. They’d gotten a lot better with talking about their feelings to one another but sometimes needed a little push. So that’s just what Catra did. In a way, it was how they told each other “I can tell something’s wrong and I’m worried about you” which hopefully opened up the conversation. All Catra could do now was wait.

“Do you think…” Adora began but quickly cut herself off for just a moment. “Do you think I’ll be a good mom?”

Catra stopped moving her hand through her wife’s hair. Adora was afraid that she, the savior of Etheria, wouldn’t be enough for one tiny little kitten. Part of her wanted to laugh at the ridiculous question because the answer was already clear as day in her head. “Why wouldn’t you be?” Catra pressed further.

Adora knew her anxiety could get bad; some worries were right to have with the impending parenthood both her and Catra would prepare for, but this was more of a self-deprecating issue. The blonde sighed and nuzzled her cheek closer to Catra’s chest. “I dunno… I’m just afraid that they’ll see me differently because I’m the She Ra.” She paused for a moment in reflection. “Like how everybody else does.”

Catra hesitated to answer, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized not even _she_ was exempt from the accusation. Sure, the rest of Etheria thought of She Ra to be this all powerful being that would save the world (which she _did_ but that wasn’t the point), but when Catra first saw She Ra, she felt nothing but betrayal and anger. Of course, _now_ that’s not the case but Adora wasn’t wrong. Before she could answer, the blonde continued.

“Everybody already had high expectations of me because of that. I can’t help but feel like I have to be amazing at _everything_ I do… even if it’s just as simple as being a parent.” The brunette chuckled beneath her and made Adora lift her head in confusion as she looked to her wife.

“If Sparkles and Arrow Boy have taught me anything over these past few years, it’s that parenting is anything _but_ simple.” Catra snickered quietly and resumed threading her claws through Adora’s fine hair. “We’re _both_ going to make plenty of mistakes along the way, and that’s okay.” Her touch tenderly grazed along the side of Adora’s cheek as she cupped her face in her hand. “She Ra or not, _I_ know you’re gonna be a great mom,” Catra moved her wife’s hand up to the baby bump and held the touch there. “and _they_ do too.”

Adora waited for a moment and looked down at the bump, almost as if she expected to feel movement for once. She knew it was supposed to be a sentimental moment but part of her couldn’t help but feel so disconnected. “Do you think they know who I am?” The blonde turned up at her wife with a curious look in her eyes.

“Adora… if they _don’t_ know who you are, I’d be surprised.” Catra chuckled. “You already talk to them so much I’m sure they can differentiate your voice from other people.” She tried to reassure and continued to run her fingers through the blonde’s hair.

Adora turned her head back into Catra’s chest and hid her pout. “I guess so…” her restless mind trailed off as the brunette’s purrs slowly began to lull her to sleep. Adora took in a strong breath and very carefully released the hold. Her sleepy eyes studied the tiny swell of Catra’s belly as she thought back on her wife’s reply. _You’ll be a great mom._ The words repeated over and over again. Her index finger lightly drew little shapes through Catra’s soft tummy fur as she pondered on the various thoughts. Adora sighed quietly to herself and Catra picked her book back up after encouraging her wife to take a nap to better clear her head. It couldn’t hurt to rest for a little bit, right? Adora adjusted her position just slightly and curled into Catra’s embrace before gently poking the top of the baby bump. “I hope you’re happy, stressing me out for no reason.” She had to chuckle at herself. Part of her said it out loud just to hear the words: _I’m stressing over nothing_. Which was truthfully the worst part. Adora knew damn well she shouldn’t worry, but her anxiety had other plans.

Just as the blonde began to doze off, something immediately woke her right back up.

A tiny poke against her bicep.

Adora shot straight up in surprise and knocked the book out of Catra’s hand with her head. “W-was that a kick? Did the baby just kick?” The blonde exclaimed with a loud gasp and pressed an eager palm to the spot she could’ve sworn she just felt movement.

“Ugh, Adora, I lost my spot!” Catra sighed in annoyance and moved to retrieve the book Mermista let her borrow but was held down by her wife’s touch.

“Wait, wait, wait, Catra, I think I just felt the baby kick!” The blonde sputtered quickly, pressing her big hand atop of the bump in search for where she just felt the little poke.

Catra paused, her hands awkwardly hovered at her sides while Adora desperately slid her open palm along her little belly. With carrying the baby comes feeling it move all the time so Catra didn’t think anything of it at first, but Adora had yet to actually feel the baby move for herself. With a hushed sigh, Catra settled back down into the pillows and adjusted Adora’s hand position. “Here, this is where I can feel them most often.” She mapped her touch atop the blonde’s and held it there for a moment longer. “Now just wait.”

Adora did just that, rather impatiently, but she waited, nonetheless. Eyes narrowed in and focused intently with bated breath amidst the silence.

Catra snorted in amusement after noticing her wife’s _very_ intense stare. “You _do_ realize waiting for the baby to kick doesn’t require any of your concentration, right?” She teased and poked Adora in middle of her forehead with a giggle. “Just be patient.”

“But they _just_ did it a second ago!” Adora moaned in disappointment and leaned in closer to the baby bump. “Come on, little guy, do it again, _please_?” She pleaded through a whisper.

The brunette snorted. “Adora… bargaining with a baby will get you nowh-” Catra stopped mid sass and perked her eyebrows high in surprise as a tiny flutter of kicks interrupted her rebuttal. “ _Oh_ … never mind, I stand corrected.”

Adora’s mouth held open in amazement as she gasped loudly, practically sucking all air out of the room. Very slowly did a grin form on her lips as she looked over at her wife with big sappy eyes. “That’s them? That’s our baby?” Easily enough did those bright blue eyes begin to well with tears. “Catra…” she sniffed with a soft chuckle. “That’s amazing.”

Catra’s ears perked up just slightly and she released a soft laugh through her nose. “It must be… because you’re glowing.”

Adora furrowed her brows down in confusion. “Wait, but you’re the one carrying the baby? Don’t people usually say that when-”

“No, I mean, you’re _literally_ glowing, oh mighty She Ra.” Catra corrected herself with added emphasis and a laugh. This was of course, _not_ the first time it’s happened either.

Adora glanced down at herself and blushed with embarrassment. _Oh._ She was, in fact, _literally_ glowing. The blonde gave a toothy grin and very slowly eased down from her sudden burst of magic. “Sorry… I got excited.” She shared a gentle laugh with her wife before her attention was directed back down to the baby bump. “I _finally_ got to feel you move!” Adora gave Catra’s belly a soft kiss but quickly jerked her head back in surprise.

The two shared the same confused expression with eyebrows raised high.

“D-did… the baby just…” Catra stumbled through her thought process more than a couple times. “Wait, wait, do it again. I wanna see something.” She instructed.

At a bit of a loss, Adora held her mouth agape in confusion. “Um… hello?” She said directly to the bump and looked up at the brunette with a clueless shrug.

“No, that’s not-” Catra slapped a hand over her face in a very brief moment of annoyance before she easily switched to amusement at her wife’s cluelessness. “Babe, no.” She snorted into her hand and shook her head.

Adora laughed at herself but still playfully teased her wife with a quick tickle to her sides. “What? I don’t know what you want from me!”

Catra kicked her legs about in retaliation and grabbed the blonde’s wrists to make her stop. “Wait, let me explain!” Her giggles slowly faded away as Adora behaved herself long enough for Catra to elaborate. “Okay, I always kinda felt them move around whenever I saw _you_. At first I thought they were just happy because _I_ was happy, but now I’m starting to wonder…”

The blonde’s brows perked high in interest. “If it’s _me_?” Adora finished the thought and looked down at the bump curiously.

“I talk to them all the time and they kick in response maybe… _one-fourth_ of the time?” Catra guessed with a quick shrug. “But with _you_ , it’s literally almost every time.”

Blue eyes gleamed with astonishment at what this information implied. “Do I have… some kind of _magical connection_ with the baby?” Adora released a soft gasp in realization as a few more little kicks thumped against her fingertips.

Catra’s face cringed. “Please tell me you’re not gonna call it that...” given the excited dopey look the blonde gave her wife, the answer was very much so _yes._ “Oh boy…”

“What do you think the range is?” Adora’s eyes practically shimmered with excitement. “Do you think it’ll still work in my She Ra form?”

Now Catra was wondering how much time Adora had spent with Entrapta… she thought she’d recognized that look somewhere before. “No, we are not doing any _experiments_ on me or the baby!” Catra curled a protective touch around the little bump of her belly.

“Aww… you’re no fun…” Adora teased, gently poked at Catra’s tummy, and gave her wife a trademark cocky grin. “Mama’s being a party pooper, isn’t she?” She questioned the baby, and sure enough… three little kicks thumped against Catra’s belly in response. Adora felt it too and laughed out loud in victory. She quickly leaned in close to her wife’s face and planted several sloppy kisses against her neck and cheeks.

“Oh, go take your shower! You smell awful!” Catra squeaked in laughter as she shoved her clingy wife off of the bed and down to the floor in retaliation.

***

“What do you think they’ll look like?” Adora asked with hopefulness in her voice. She had an idea in her head but chose not to voice it at the fear of it being too silly. 

Catra thought about it for only a moment before she released a scoff in amusement. “We’re gonna find out soon enough, dummy.” The brunette rolled her head back against Adora’s shoulder to flash a coy smirk at her wife. “Don’t rush them!” She teased with a gentle flick of a claw against Adora’s chin. 

“I’m not, I promise!” She laughed in response. Adora toyed with Catra’s braid for a moment in deep thought before she spoke once more. “I just... I wonder if they’re gonna look like me is all.” Her hand gently brushed along the top of the baby bump, lingering for a moment before sliding her touch away. 

Catra heard a certain softness in the blonde’s voice and turned to better face her wife. “Adora, they’re literally a combination of both of us, of course they’re gonna look like you.” She softly brushed the knuckle of her finger along Adora’s jawline in encouragement. 

“Yeah, but I remember Entrapta saying something about _genetics_ and...” Adora paused in confusion. “I-I don’t remember the exact phrasing, but I know she said something about the baby having a higher chance of looking more like you than me because you’re a Magicat... or something.” 

Catra felt the way the blonde slumped into her back with a sense of disappointment. “Well sure, they’re gonna look a little bit more like me with the ears and tail, but if they don’t have your beautiful blue eyes, I’ll be really disappointed.” She looked back to catch a glimpse of the vibrant color in Adora’s eyes. A soft chuckle slipped out her nose as she gently twirled her claws through the blonde hair. “But… your dumb little hair poof isn’t genetic, right?” Catra poked fun. Of course, the tender moments were only so long before playful banter got the better of them. But really, that was pretty much their own personal love language. The two laughed for a moment together before Catra abruptly stopped, shifted her hips just slightly, and fixed her seating position with a hushed groan of discomfort.

“What’s wrong?” Adora asked with concern. “Is it time?”

The brunette nodded through a pained grunt. “I think so… are you ready?” Catra looked back to her wife, eyebrows furrowed with what looked to be the slightest bit of fear in her eyes.

“As I’ll ever be.” The blonde gave a soft smile of encouragement and pressed a quick kiss to Catra’s temple. “What do you need me to do?”

Catra faced forward, released a heavy sigh, and leaned back into the blonde’s chest. “For now… just keep doing this.” Her hands gently moved Adora’s healing touch to the sides of her big belly. “I think it helps dull the pain a little.”

Adora felt her wife’s abdominal muscles tighten beneath her palms once again. It didn’t feel like much help from her end but if Catra said it did then she’d keep on. At the very least, maybe it was helping the baby stay calm? The blonde nervously tucked her chin into the crook of Catra’s neck and tried to keep her emotions in check as her wife started to make the first push.

The brunette grunted between clenched teeth and strained her jaw before she released a tight breath in exhaustion. It almost sounded like annoyance so early in the game, which was only slightly concerning for the support system directly behind her. Catra’s ears folded back as another quick burst of contractions tensed downward on the baby to help direct them out. She pushed in tandem with her body’s natural reaction and slumped back into her wife’s chest as the tightness resolved.

Adora pressed the softest of kisses on Catra’s shoulder blade and hummed against her warm fur. “You got this, baby.” She encouraged gently.

Despite the pain she was going through, somehow, Adora could always make it seem minuscule. She took a deep breath and waited for the next round of contractions to push, now with a new fire of determination on her back… literally.

Catra shifted awkwardly with a groan and practically raised her hips up off the bed to find a comfortable position while giving a strong push. She let out a sharp hiss and collapsed back against Adora’s chest in exhaustion yet again.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” The blonde encouraged with soft kisses along Catra’s shoulder, knuckles brushed up and down her sides soothingly. 

Beads of sweat formed on the pads of her paws as they slipped from Adora’s knees. Catra caught a quick glimpse of the holes left in her wife’s pants from where she tightened her grip. “S-sorry.” She apologized out of breath. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Adora stated very calmly, she’d long since healed from the wounds left behind. But that wasn’t where her attention was right now. “Focus on the baby. You’re almost there.” 

Catra released a weak whimper and tried adjusting her position once more. This time, she scooted her hips forward just a little to lay a bit further back against Adora’s chest. Her arms squirmed about to try and find something to hold onto. But before she had any time to think, another contraction came in at full force. Catra cried out in pain, this one in particular hurting a bit more than the last. Her claws snapped for the closest thing to grab and dug into Adora’s skin, her left hand in the thigh and the right hand against the back of the neck. 

The blonde winced but held her breath through the pain. What she was feeling was _nothing_ compared to what Catra was going through. That and she was a magical being that could heal at the blink of an eye, she’ll be fine.

Catra’s tail thrashed about as she reached her peak pressure before crashing back down into exhaustion. Lips chapped and out of breath, Catra groaned in discomfort and pried her claws from Adora’s wounds. Without needing to check, she could tell she broke the skin. Her chest heaved as she hung her head in defeat, red dripping from her fingers.

Before the brunette could catch her breath to apologize, Adora reassured her once again. “I’ll be okay. This is about you and the baby.” She soothed quietly. “Just breathe. You’re doing amazing.” Adora pressed a gentle kiss to Catra’s cheek and continued to massage the sides of her big belly with her healing touch. She hated not being able to do more for her wife as she writhed in pain. At this point she could feel the abdominal spasms twitch against her palms. Her arms instinctively wrapped just a little bit tighter around the brunette.

Catra heaved and tucked her nose into her wife’s neck. She inhaled deep against Adora’s skin to take in her comforting scent, anything to calm her racing heart. Who knew childbirth would be so intense not even magic could make it bearable? “Ah... ‘dora...” Catra whimpered between breaths. At this point, she couldn’t tell if the tears that welled in her eyes were just her hormones acting up or from the actual physical pain of labor. 

Adora softly hushed her wife and gave a gentle squeeze of encouragement. “Shh... I’ve got you. Take a break and catch your breath, baby girl. You’re almost done.” 

The brunette writhed in pain but let her weight fall back against her wife’s chest as she panted in exhaustion. Catra turned her ear against Adora’s sternum and felt a strong heartbeat thump at a surprisingly calm pace. A soft chuckle brushed past her chapped lips; strange, Catra imagined Adora having a freak out by now. Part of her was a little bit jealous of the blonde’s cool composure... but at the same time, the steady beat helped ease her own worries away, as if the rhythms were trying to sync up. Catra breathed in deep through her nose, held it for a moment longer, and then very carefully released it; a soft purr began to thrum in her chest. 

Adora felt the vibrations from her wife’s back and smirked to herself. “That’s my girl.” She pressed a long kiss to the brunette’s forehead and ran her fingers through Catra’s coarse mane. Adora could still feel the tight muscles in her wife’s abdomen squirm in discomfort as she lightly brushed her glowing hand along the surface of Catra’s belly. For a moment she stopped and waited patiently atop the center of the bump; her hand rose and fell in tandem with Catra’s shaky yet steady breathing. Adora was half tempted to say something to their baby but refrained, now was probably not the best time to bother the mother. 

Just as Adora moved her touch away, she felt the tiniest of movement flutter against her fingertips. A dopey grin flashed across her lips as she chuckled quietly to herself before pressing another quick kiss to Catra’s temple. “Alright...” Adora breathed shallowly. “Are you ready? Last big push, okay?” 

The soft purr kept on as Catra nodded, hesitant at first, but agreed regardless; it's not like she could turn back now. With a sharp inhale, Catra adjusted her hips just slightly and braced her hands against Adora’s knees. She breathed calmly and waited for the growing pressure in her core to return and instruct her to push. Her claws curled in anticipation as her hips began to tighten. Catra inhaled deep and held her breath to push. The tip of her tail thrashed about wildly and her toes curled in strain. A determined yet pained groan rumbled in her throat as her hips just slightly lifted off the mattress.

In a loud gasp, the brunette expelled the air from her lungs and panted hard. It was only for a moment as the pressure in her belly refused to release. She tried again, inhaled deep, and gave another big push. Catra felt her eyes well with tears in ache, she was exhausted both physically and mentally. And yet, Adora still softly cheered her on from behind.

“You can do it, baby.” The blonde whispered calmly. “Just keep going. I love you so much.” Adora curled into her wife just a little bit closer.

She was almost done… it was nearly over. Her previous push provided the slightest bit of relief, yet a sharp sense of tightness remained. Catra cleared her throat and adjusted her position once more. Jaw clenched and shoulders locked stiff, the brunette released one last cry with claws digging into her wife’s skin as the final push was made. Just as her body reached its peak, a wave of relief crashed hard against Catra’s chest as she gasped hard and slumped back into her wife’s embrace, panting in exhaustion. 

Adora’s heart skipped a beat as the softest little mew filled her ears. That was their baby crying. _Their_ baby. “You did it...” Adora breathed in awe of the cries. “Catra, you did it! I’m _so_ proud of you, baby!” She turned her attention to her exhausted wife and showered her cheek with several sloppy kisses.

Catra released a soft laugh in relief and rolled her head into Adora’s neck, breathing heavily. “Since I did all the hard work... would you mind?” She gestured vaguely at the space from where the baby cried out. 

Adora was a little shocked to react just yet and stared towards the noise with her mouth slightly agape. Another series of tiny mews snapped her back to reality. “R-right! Right!” Adora pressed her weight forward just slightly so she could slide her legs behind Catra and allow her to lay down. Just as she scooted her body off to the left, her arm dipped into a hole within the nest and clumsiness took over. With sheer skill and precision, Adora managed to find the edge of the bed and tumble off the frame, outside of the nest, and onto the floor with a heavy thud. 

Catra couldn’t help but laugh and never tried to hide it. “You okay?” She asked through an amused giggle. 

Adora opened the hanging canopy back up and stared wide eyed at her wife, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. 

The brunette snickered. “Nervous much?” She teased for just a moment before switching back to tenderness. Her eyes hinted once more for Adora to greet their new baby. 

Very cautiously did the blonde sit back down in the nest and move the blanket draped over Catra’s hips. Another soft mew cried out for its mother and Adora answered, nervously at first, but as soon as she saw the baby with her own eyes, something inside her shifted. “Oh...” she gasped softly in astonishment. Adora felt an overwhelming abundance of love fill her chest upon meeting the newborn for the first time. Her hands reached out for the tiny kitten and ever so carefully scooped them up in her hands. “Catra... they’re so small!” Adora held the kitten in the palm of her hand alone. 

“Compared to _She Ra_ , maybe?” Catra giggled in amusement from the back of the nest.

Adora paused for a moment and looked down at herself, noting the white and gold accents in her alter ego’s outfit. “Oh... whoops.” She blushed in realization.

“You haven’t unintentionally turned into She Ra since we first started dating.” Catra noted with a smile and held her chin in her palm. “At least now I’m not the only one who has that effect on you.” 

Adora glanced down at the tiny kitten curled up in the palm of her huge hand. It certainly took her a little while to get used to her new transformation; instead of just holding up the sword and yelling at the sky, Adora had to learn where her power really came from: the heart. 

This was also after her and Catra had shared their first kiss and saved Etheria from complete destruction. So, after seeing their baby for the first time? Of course she would turn into She Ra. From the moment Catra first started to show, the idea of being parents became a reality. Adora admitted to being a bit overprotective at times, but she couldn’t help it. Catra already made her so happy, and to have the person she loved more than anything carry their baby just amplified it even more. Adora had to pour all focus into transforming back into herself. 

“So, about that name?” Catra weakly spoke from the other side of the bed. 

Adora smiled wide and glanced down at the baby in her arms. “Finn.” She replied with a smile and studied the perfect little face before her. 

Adora glanced over at her wife to see a very weak and lopsided smile with one fang poking out. “I love it.” Catra whispered with a tender stare at her new little family. 

Another tiny mew snapped Adora’s attention back to the newborn. She could practically feel her heart melt every time Finn cried out. “Aw, you wanna see mama, don’t you? Let’s get you cleaned you off first.” Adora couldn’t help but giggle as baby Finn mewed in response and kicked their little legs about. It seems her magical connection still worked outside of the womb too. Adora gently cradled Finn in her arms and slowly stood up from the nest to retrieve one of the many baby supplies nearby. She walked ever so carefully over to the dresser, not once taking her eyes off the newborn as they laid in her arms. Finn fussed about slightly in response to the crisp air against their fur; being welcomed into a big new world after spending all that time curled up inside the constant warmth of their mother can be a bit of a shock. Adora opened a drawer and retrieved a small washcloth to give the newborn’s body a quick clean before slowly moving back to the nest to sit down. Now having a better look at them, the finer details could be seen; they had little stripes along both arms like Catra, but their coat had a pinch of Adora’s dirty blonde mixed in. As for the hair atop of their head, fine strands of bright blonde hair resembling She Ra’s majestic locks fluffed out from their scalp. Maybe Adora was a little biased, but Finn was absolutely beautiful. 

Adora brushed the washcloth along the outside of the newborn’s head, first the chin, up to the cheeks, and then... Adora stopped dead in her tracks with a loud gasp. “Those ears!” She whispered in astonishment and carefully brushed a single finger atop the newborn kit’s tiny black ears. 

Catra perked up, slightly out of concern. “What? What’s wrong with them?” She leaned in to try and see for herself. 

Adora turned herself and the baby towards Catra. “They’re perfect!” She tried not to cry any harder than she already was. If she didn’t know any better, Adora felt like she might turn into She Ra again at any moment; part of her had to check and make sure she hadn’t.

Relieved, Catra slumped back into the pillows and patted the space beside her for Adora to sit. “The mighty She Ra, brought to her knees by a mere kitten.” She teased; the tip of her tail weakly tapped against her wife’s thigh. 

Adora hardly reacted to the joke given that it was 100% true; all she could do was smile and bask in the overwhelming feeling of love she had for her tiny family. Adora carefully scooted back towards Catra, holding little Finn with one arm in the crook of her elbow. “Fluffy ears, my one weakness.” Adora joked and gently passed the tiny kitten into Catra’s arms. She leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek and lightly played with Catra’s ear before curling her body around her little family. 

Catra purred loudly to soothe her kitten while cleaning them off with her tongue, mostly directing her focus on the eyes, nose, and mouth. 

Adora watched with fascination and partially amusement as Catra’s tongue flicked Finn’s little blonde hairs straight up. “I don’t have to do that too, right?” 

Catra stopped mid lick and snorted. “No, no you don’t, Adora.” Not many Etherians knew about Magicats, let alone how they operated as a species. To Catra it was merely instinct, to Adora it was a mystery. 

She’d seen Catra clean herself before, so it wasn’t a surprise to see her clean off the baby the same way. “Okay, good!” Adora laughed in relief.

As Catra continued, Finn scrunched their face with a disgruntled mew and squirmed about in their mother’s arms. “Hey now, put those away!” Catra giggled at the tiny pin pricks that were Finn’s claws. The combative little kitten could hardly compare to that of a light tickle, but they still had that fire to them. 

Adora snorted and lightly pet the tufts of fur on the newborn’s chest with her index finger. “They get that from you.” 

Catra snickered, Adora wasn’t wrong. 

Finn’s paw lightly pushed against Adora’s finger and released a big yawn. Their little nose scrunched momentarily as both eyelids fluttered open for the first time. Bright blue eyes blinked to adjust to the light before narrowing on their moms. 

“And it looks like they got those from you.” Catra added with a smile and turned to look at Adora, who had since started crying again. “Oh no, now you’re gonna make me cry!” Just as Catra said it, her eyes began to well up with tears. 

Adora leaned in and placed a firm kiss on Catra’s lips, holding the embrace for a moment longer before parting. “I love you so much.” She gently pressed her forehead against Catra’s. 

“I love you too, idiot.” Catra sniffed with a playful laugh and went back in for another kiss. 

Just then, a quiet scratch against their bedroom door startled the two as a low metallic meow identified the visitor. 

“Oh! Could you let Melog in?” Catra’s ear flicked as she turned back to her wife. “Because I know you like to worry, I had Melog go get Glimmer and Bow just in case.” 

Adora thought back on her impromptu plan to signal Swift Wind and was relieved she never went through with the idea. She loved that horse to pieces, but he wasn’t exactly the best listener... Catra would’ve probably strangled him had he burst into the room while she was in the middle of labor. “Aw, baby! You really do know me too well!” Adora stood up from the nest and opened the hanging canopy completely before going to greet the welcoming committee. 

“One more thing!” Catra called to her wife before she got too far. “Hand me something to wrap Finn in.” 

“Oh, right!” Adora quickly rifled through the various baby clothes and supplies they had in wait next to the nursery. She grabbed a swaddle blanket at random and handed it to Catra.

Another low meow and scratch at the door implied someone was getting a little impatient. 

“Hold on! I’m coming!” Adora had to scoff at the oversized therapy pet before making it to the door. As soon as access was granted, Melog slipped inside the crack, forced the door wide open, and dashed over to the nest; Catra let out her trademark giggle in surprise as Melog jumped in the nest to greet mom and kitten. Adora hardly even felt the brush of their tail as they slipped right between her legs. She did a double take for a moment before opening the door wider to find Glimmer and Bow eagerly waiting outside. Adora opened her mouth but was swallowed in a group hug before she could even speak. 

“Congrats you two!” Glimmer blurted with excitement and laughed loudly. “We’ve been waiting outside your door for at least an hour, and...” her tone abruptly died down as she stopped in confusion. “Wait... are those my bed sheets?” She pointed at the giant slew of pillows and blankets. “That’s where they’ve been? I thought Luna and Aster stole them!” 

“Hey, Sparkles.” Catra greeted coyly from within her nest. 

In a pink flash, Glimmer teleported across the room to Catra’s side. She groaned in annoyance “Ugh! Catra! I just had these washed! Why would you-" a loud gasp interrupted her mid-question. 

“Those ears!” Bow shrieked from behind his wife and gently shook her by the shoulders. “Glimmer, look at those little ears!” 

Adora snorted and sat back down beside her tired wife. “See? I told you they’re perfect.”

***

The visit was brief, given that Finn decided to show up in the early hours of the morning, precious sleep had been interrupted. Glimmer and Bow only stayed a little over a half an hour to greet the new family member. After that, it didn’t take long for the new little family to fall asleep. Catra was the first one to crash, having done all the hard work of course. She curled right up into Adora’s side and sprawled her limbs atop of her wife while listening to the strong beat of her heart. Although a little fussy at first with having to adjust to a new world, Finn found a comfortable position in the center of Adora’s chest and mirrored Catra’s behavior – one ear curled up against their mother’s chest and lulled to sleep by Adora’s heartbeat. Last was Melog, who sat at the very edge of the bed by their feet and watched the door protectively. 

Adora was the last one left awake. Listening to the soft purrs all around her, Adora reflected back on a moment she had with Mara all those years ago:

“ _And what about you, Adora? What do you want when this is all over?_ ”

Adora looked down at her tiny family with a smirk. _This._

This was what she always wanted.


End file.
